Imagine
by nagiinii
Summary: Lily tuvo mellizos: Harry y Katty Potter. Los observa desde su cielo, donde vela por ellos. Lily narra la historia que vivieron sus hijos desde sexto curso en adelante. Cuenta sus alegrías, sus penas, sus peleas y sus historias de amor. SPOILERS
1. Prólogo

Aquí está la antigua historia de "¿Harry Potter tiene una hermana?" pero mejorada (bastante). Espero que os guste mucho más esta versión :) Gracias a Kela por betearla.

**Disclaimer:** sólo me pertenece el personaje de Katty, NINGUNO absolutamente NINGUNO de los demás personajes es mío, sino de J.K Rowling

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Cuando era joven me gusta una canción muggle, _Imagine_ de John Lennon. En ella decía que nos imaginarios un mundo sin guerra, sin peleas, sin distinciones, en definitiva un mundo igual para todos. Eso es lo que yo deseo para mis hijos; sí, hijos, tuve dos hijos mellizos, un chico y una chica, Harry y Katty y de ahora en adelante os voy a contar su historia, vista desde el cielo. Por cierto, soy Lily (Evans) Potter, que veo que algunos no sabéis quien soy.

James y yo los llevamos observando desde que llegamos aquí, desde que el Señor Tenebroso vino aquella noche a nuestra casa. Nos alegramos de saber que nuestras muertes no fueron en vano, suerte que ambos se salvaron.

-Sí, Lily, suerte que esa noche yo cuidaba de Katty.

Olvidé decirlo, Sirius nos acompaña. Y tiene razón, la noche en la que Voldemort fue a por Harry, nuestra pequeña estaba con su padrino. Le dijimos que era peligroso sacarla de casa en aquellos días, pero al final consiguió convencernos. Cuando la noticia de nuestra muerte llegó a sus oídos, se prestó para dejarle a Hagrid su moto voladora y, de paso, le entregó a nuestra hija para que Dumbledore pudiera llevar a los dos a un lugar seguro. Los dejó con mi hermana Petunia, en Privet Drive. James no soporta a los Dursley, y la verdad, tengo que darle toda la razón, nunca se han portado bien con nuestros hijos; les hacían dormir en un cuartucho pequeño y estrecho debajo de la escalera de su casa, hasta el verano en que llegaron miles de cartas para ellos, diciéndoles que habían sido aceptados en Hogwarts. Mi hermana y su marido, Vernon, intentaron por todos los medios que no asistieran, pero no pudieron impedirlo.

Todavía recuerdo su primer año en Hogwarts. A James casi le da un ataque cuando el Sombrero le dijo a Harry que quería ponerlo en Slytherin, pero ambos acabaron el Gryffindor.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Esos son mis hijos! – celebró James contentísimo.

Nos pusimos muy contentos y deseamos que todo les fuera bien. Entablaron muy buena amistad con un chico llamado Ron Weasley y una chica muy inteligente llamada Hermione Granger, que al principio no les caía muy bien, (Harry y Katty nunca habían tenido amigos, nuestro sobrino Dudley se había tomado muchas molestias por que así fuera).

Esos chicos eran muy buenos amigos, se portaban muy bien con nuestros hijos. Claro está, tenían sus discusiones de vez en cuando. Los ayudaban mucho, sobre todo Hermione, que ejercía muy buena influencia sobre ellos con lo que respecta a los estudios y no meterse en problemas como ciertos merodeadores hacían… No me mires así, James, es verdad.

Estábamos orgullosos de las personas en las que se habían convertido nuestros hijos. Harry tenía mis ojos y era la viva imagen de James. Katty se parecía bastante a mí y tenía los ojos de James.

-Habiéndome casado con una preciosidad como tú – dijo James – es normal que nuestros hijos hayan salido tan guapos.

Tal vez sea amor de madre y propio, pero tengo que darle toda la razón. Se habían convertido en unos adolescentes bastante guapos y en buenos magos. Harry era un gran buscador, al igual que se padre y Katty había heredado mi talento para hacer pociones y, al contrario que Harry, se le daba bastante mal montar en escoba. A pesar de cómo los habían tratado los Dursley, eran buenas personas (aunque no esperábamos lo contrario). Harry era un chico valiente, decidido, cariñoso, humilde y muy protector con su hermana y la gente que le importa, mientras que Katty era una chica algo indecisa, con sentido del humor, un poco irritable por las mañanas e inteligente, aunque de no ser tan vaga habría sido mejor alumna.

Los acompañábamos en todos sus años en Hogwarts, cuidándolos. Recuerdo cuando en primer año nuestro hijo se enfrentó con Voldemort. Sus amigos le ayudaron a burlar las protecciones que habían para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal, claro que Harry no esperaba encontrarse lo que se encontró. Katty no participó en esa aventura, en una de las clases de vuelo tuvo un accidente con la escoba y tuvo que quedarse en su habitación.

En segundo Harry se encontró con un Voldemort joven salido de un diario y, volvió a derrotarlo con la ayuda de la espada de Gryffindor. Nos enorgullecimos del valor y coraje que demostró al luchar contra la serpiente y salvar a la pequeña de los Weasley.

En tercero ayudaron a Sirius a escapar de los dementores al descubrir que era inocentes. Nadie creía en su inocencia, excepto nosotros (que lo habíamos comprobado con nuestros ojos), pero Sirius y Remus demostraron ante los chicos que Peter era el traidor. James no soportaba que sus propios hijos llamaran "asesino" a su mejor amigo, pero comprendió que ellos no lo sabían.

En cuarto nuestro Harry participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y se enfrentó cara a cara con Voldemort, que consiguió un cuerpo nuevo y mató a un chico llamado Cedric Diggory sólo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pobre chico. En esa ocasión pudimos protegerle desde muy cerca, salimos de la conexión que se produjo entre las varitas del Señor Tenebroso (Cedric nos acompañó para darle ánimos y pedirle que se llevara su cuerpo) y él, finalmente consiguió escapar. Cuando contó lo que había visto, nadie le creyó y el Ministerio lo intentó cubrir de todas las formas posibles.

En quinto fueron a librar una batalla en el Ministerio. Katty fue todo el trayecto en escoba amarrándose muy fuerte a Harry y con los ojos cerrados ya que le dan miedo las alturas. Mientras que Ron, Hermione, Katty, Neville y Luna luchaban contra mortífagos, nuestro hijo se enfrentaba con Voldemort, hasta que llegaron los miembros de la Orden y Dumbledore. Fue ese el día en el que llegó aquí Sirius, que pereció combatiendo contra su prima Bellatrix Lestrange. Finalmente Voldemort y sus secuaces se fueron. Al fin el Ministerio creyó lo que Harry decía.

Y, ahora, os contaré su historia, que comienza por el momento en que se dirigían a Hogwarts el día 1 de Septiembre de su sexto curso.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

Segundo capítulo :) gracias a Kela por estar beteando la historia  
y gracias a vosotros por leerla )

**Disclaimer:** sólo me pertenece el personaje de Katty, NINGUNO absolutamente NINGUNO de los demás personajes es mío, sino de J.K Rowling

* * *

**1.Regreso a Hogwarts.**

Mis hijos se encontraban en el compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts con Neville y Luna. Todavía estaban dolidos por la muerte de Sirius, Katty estaba muy dolida porque, en cierto modo, le debía la vida, pero Harry lo llevaba peor, ya que se culpaba de la muerte de su padrino. Habían pasado algunas noches sin dormir en casa de los Dursley, y el comportamiento de sus tíos con ellos no ayudaba a que se sintieran mejor. Al menos, se podían dar apoyo mutuo.

Charlaban animadamente sobre la aventura en el Ministerio.

-¿Y os acordáis de cuando Neville aturdió a ese mortífago? – dijo Harry.

-Sí, fue genial – dijo Luna risueña.

Ese chico, Neville Longbottom, había cambiado mucho durante esos años. Conocimos a sus padres, Frank y Alice, eran muy buenas personas. Lástima lo que les pasó, lo sentimos mucho cuando nos enteramos, tenían mucho talento como aurores, y le deseamos lo mejor a su hijo.

-Realmente eran buenos – dijo Sirius -. Gracias, querida prima, por arruinar a tantos buenos magos – dijo con sarcasmo.

Desde que se unió a nosotros está muy resentido, pero es normal, nunca imaginó que fuera alguien de su familia quien acabara con él, a pesar de que no tenía buena relación con ellos.

Bien, volviendo a mis hijos: Harry no paraba de darles vueltas a la profecía. Se preguntaba si Neville sabía que había estado muy cerca de ser él el que llevara la cicatriz. Pero Dumbledore le había explicado bien el significado de ésta y que él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo; era su destino.

Parecía que nuestros hijos se habían animado un poco. Siguieron charlando hasta que la puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró una niña de primero con una invitación de Slughorn pidiéndoles que los cuatro fueran con él.

-¡Ah, el viejo Sluggy! – dijo James risueño - ¿Recuerdas lo divertidas que eran sus clases, Canuto?

-Sí – contestó – fueron buenos tiempos – añadió con melancolía.

-Y Lily era su favorita – dijo James – siempre alababa tu talento – dijo mirándome y yo me sonrojé.

-Lo que no me explico es cómo ha podido reemplazar Quejicus a Horace – añadió Sirius a lo que James rió. Fulminé a los dos con la mirada.

Horace Slughorn fue nuestro profesor de Pociones cuando estudiábamos. Era un buen hombre y profesor, pero le perdían las "celebridades". Siempre miró más por sus alumnos talentosos que por los demás compañeros, pero se portaba muy bien. Seguramente los había invitado para formar un nuevo "Club de las eminencias", como el que creó en nuestros tiempos. Y en efecto, algo así es lo que pretendía.

Caminaban por el pasillo del tren mientras todas las miradas se posaban en Harry. Se sintió aliviado cuando llegaron con el profesor, ya que no le gustaba nada sentirse observado, y menos después de que nadie le hubiera creído.

-¡Hola, queridos! – saludó Slughorn animadamente cuando los cuatro aparecieron por la puerta – Sentaos, sentaos – invitó - ¿Os apetece tomar algo? – ofreció señalando una especie de carrito que había en el compartimento.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y se sentaron. Se fijaron en el resto de invitados y Horace los presentó. Los demás invitados eran Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Cormac McLaggen y Marcus Belby. Como nosotros ya esperábamos, todos estaban relacionados con gente famosa y extraordinaria, excepto Ginny, que había sido invitada porque la vio realizar un excelente maleficio.

La reunión duró buena parte del trayecto. Cuando hubo acabado, se dirigieron a sus compartimentos para ponerse las túnicas del colegio, pero Harry decidió ponerse la capa invisible para ir a espiar a Malfoy. No lo dijo en voz alta pero nosotros sí que sabíamos sus intenciones. Desde que lo espiaron en el Callejón Knockturn quería saber qué tramaba.

-Harry, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Katty.

-Después te lo cuento – contestó -. Vete con ellos, nos reuniremos en el castillo.

Katty asintió levemente y se marchó con Luna y Neville. Harry se cubrió con la capa y se dirigió sigilosamente al compartimento donde se encontraba Malfoy. Aprovechó para entrar cuando la puerta se abrió al entrar Zabini y intentando no ser visto se acopló en un hueco para los baúles, pero nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que Malfoy se había percatado. Al entrar, Malfoy le preguntó a Blaise sobre su reunión con Slughorn. A continuación pasaron a hablar de Voldemort y Malfoy insinuó que era mortífago, a lo que los presentes quedaron asombrados.

-Bueno, me parece que ya estamos llegando – anunció Draco Malfoy mirando por la ventana – será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas.

Todos se pusieron las túnicas y fueron saliendo del compartimento, todos menos Malfoy. Entonces rebuscó en su baúl y sacó la varita de modo que nuestro hijo no lo viera, y sin previo aviso le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador. Harry cayó al suelo con la capa.

-Me parece que te he pillado, cara rajada – dijo arrastrando las palabras con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios - ¿No sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – se mofó y entonces le propinó una patada en la cara que le rompió la nariz a Harry.

Malfoy se agachó y lo tapó bien con la capa.

-Perfecto – dijo triunfal – Así nadie te encontrará y no irás a Hogwarts. Adiós, cara rajada.

Y dicho esto, Malfoy abandonó el tren, dejando a nuestro hijo allí tirado.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio! – gritaron James y Sirius al unísono para a continuación soltar unos cuantos improperios.

-¿Se puede saber a quién llamas cara rajada, niñato? – dijo James enfadado – Mi hijo es mil veces más hombre que tú – gruñó.

-Es como su padre, todo un encanto – ironizó Sirius. – Suerte que ese arrogante de Lucius se ha llevado su merecido.

-Y el puñetazo que le diste como saludo en el Ministerio te quedó bastante bien – dijo James y Sirius sonrió con orgullo.

Mientras tanto, nuestra pequeña estaba con Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando del banquete, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Habeis visto a Harry? – preguntó Katty.

-No – contestó Hermione – nosotros estábamos ocupados vigilando los pasillos.

-¿No estaba contigo? – dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero dijo que tenía que hacer una cosa – respondió.

-¿No habrá ido a... – empezó a decir Hermione, pero de pronto la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y aparecieron Harry y Severus.

Avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo que había entre las mesas, mientras todos miraban curiosos a nuestro hijo. Después de esa interrupción, Harry se sentó con sus amigos.

-Harry, nos tenías preocupados – dijo Hermione.

-Sí, tío, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Ron.

-¿Y qué te ha pasado en la nariz? – preguntó Hermione.

-Pues veréis, fui a espiar a Malfoy.

-Harry, ¿qué te dije sobre espiarlo? – dijo Hermione indignada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero escuchad – dijo Harry bajando la voz – creo que Malfoy es mortífago – explicó – y creo que trama algo.

-Vamos, Harry, eso es ridículo – terció Hermione - ¿Por qué iba Voldemort a confiar en él?

-Bueno – dijo Katty – como poder, puede, pero parece improbable.

-Cuando entré allí decía cosas muy sospechosas – dijo Harry – y acabó descubriéndome.

Entonces nuestro mi hijo les contó el altercado que había tenido con él, a lo que los tres se quedaron asombrados.

-Ese Malfoy- dijo Ron – tan rastrero como su padre.

-Coincido contigo – dijo Sirius asintiendo.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lograste salir del tren? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Tonks entró allí y me sacó del expreso en marcha – explicó – y me arregló la nariz.

-¿Cómo sabía que estabas allí? – preguntó Ron.

-Me dijo que hay varios aurores vigilándome – dijo – por si acaso.

Entonces oyeron un tintineo. Minerva McGonagall se había levantado y estaba dando golpecitos a una copa con su cuchara para que le prestaran atención. Cuando casi todos los alumnos callaron, Dumbledore se levantó para hacer su acostumbrado discurso y anunciar a Horace.

-Bien, como veréis este año contamos con la presencia de un nuevo profesor – dijo Dumbledore indicando el lugar que ocupaba Slughorn -. Su nombre es Horace Slughorn, un viejo amigo mío, y espero que le deis una calurosa bienvenida – dijo sonriente -. Este año va a haber un cambio en el profesorado. El profesor Slughorn va a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Pociones – anunció.

-¿De Pociones? – susurraron nuestros hijos y sus amigos.

-...y Severus Snape, al que ya todos conoceis, impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – anunció – Bien, creo que eso es todo. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, tanto si sois nuevos como si no lo sois – dijo sonriente. Y dicho esto se sentó.

-Pero Harry, ¿no dijiste que Slughorn iba a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó Hermione confusa.

-Es lo que imaginé cuando Dumbledore nos lo presentó – dijo desconcertado -. Pero tampoco recuerdo que dijera qué puesto iba a ocupar.

-Genial, Snape en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – se quejó Ron – espero que por lo menos sea mejor que Umbridge.

-Parece poco probable – terció Hermione.

Siguieron charlando mientras continuaban con el banquete. Al terminar, se fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor a descansar.

-Buenas noches, chicas – dijo Harry.

-Buenas noches – contestaron ellas.

-Y no te obsesiones, Harry – dijo Katty – seguro que Malfoy sólo se estaba pavoneando delante de sus amigos.

Harry intentó creerlo, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto. Así que, dicho esto, Harry y Ron entraron en su habitación.

-Harry, ¿de verdad crees que Malfoy es mortífago? – preguntó Ron susurrando para que Neville, Seamus y Dean, sus compañeros de cuarto, no los escucharan.

-Sí, pero aún no estoy seguro – susuró Harry -. Pero les estaba enseñando algo a sus amigos y me parece que es la Marca.

-¿Y no crees que les estaba enseñando otra cosa?

-No lo creo – dijo -. Creo que será mejor que lo hablemos todos cuando tengamos un rato, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Ron asintió y ambos se pusieron el pijama para a continuación, meterse en la cama. Se dieron las buenas noches y cerraron los ojos. Harry se quedó un rato pensativo. Pensaba en Sirius, en cómo lo echaba de menos, pensaba en la profecía y...pensaba en lo que había visto y oído en uno de los compartimentos de Slytherin. Le dio vueltas a la cabeza hasta que cayó rendido.


	3. Vomitrón y el Ajedrez asesino

Nuevo capítulo :) Título by Kela, una vez más, mil gracias por el beteo

**Disclaimer:** sólo me pertenece el personaje de Katty, NINGUNO absolutamente NINGUNO de los demás personajes es mío, sino de J.K Rowling

* * *

**2."Vomitrón" y el Ajedrez asesino.**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione intentaba que Katty se levantara de la cama.

-Vamos – decía tirando de la pierna de ésta – Tenemos que desayunar.

-No...déjame cinco minutitos más... – contestó aferrándose a la cama.

-Levanta – insistió Hermione quitándole las sábanas – ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase!

-¿Por qué me las has quitado? – dijo Katty molesta - ¡Te tengo dicho que no lo hagas! – replicó.

-Como prefecta mi deber es asegurarme de que nadie se queda en cama – repuso Hermione – Y no creo que sea para ponerse así – espetó.

Katty se calló y refunfuñando empezó a vestirse, mientras Hermione le lanzaba miradas severas. Cuando por fin hubo terminado de vestirse, bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Ron conversaban.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de horario es este? – se quejó Ron.

-¿Historia de la Magia a primera hora los lunes y los martes? Debe ser una broma – dijo Harry.

-Pues a mí me resulta una asignatura bastante interesante – dijo Hermione sonriendo y yo, coincidía con ella.

-Ya, pero tú no tienes problemas a la hora de memorizar esos nombres tan raros – comentó Ron.

-Eso es falta de estudio – dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – preguntó Ron para que Hermione no le diera la típica charla sobre los estudios.

-La señorita Katty no quería levantarse de la cama – contestó Hermione fulminando a la susodicha con la mirada.

-Bueno, no es culpa mía – se disculpó ésta – Necesito dormir mis horas...

-¿Y cuántas horas necesitas? ¿Trece? – bromeó Hermione – Bueno, chicos, me parece que va siendo hora de ir a clase. Nos toca Pociones.

-Me pregunto qué tal será Slughorn como profesor – dijo Ron.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar, les esperaba Horace entusiasmado. Había varios calderos humeando encima de algunas mesas. Slughorn preguntó a los alumnos si podían identificar las pociones que contenían los calderos, por lo que Hermione ganó varios puntos para Gryffindor.

-¡Excelente, señorita Granger! – felicitó Horace y Hermione sonrió satisfecha - ¡Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! – anunció y señaló el último caldero - ¿Podrías decirme qué pócima contiene esta última?

Hermione se acercó para ver su contenido y abrió los ojos como platos al ver su contenido.

-¡Es Felix Felicis! ¡La poción de la gloria! – dijo entusiasmada.

-En efecto, y al final de la clase alguien será afortunado – dijo Horace mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de su bolsillo – de ganar un poco de Felix.

Todos soltaron una ovación. Horace les mandó efectuar una poción y al que mejor le saliera lo obsequiaría con la pócima. Entonces decidió que la harían por parejas. Empezó a emparejarlos como mejor le pareció.

-Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown – dijo, leyendo la lista de nombres que tenía delante – Hermione Granger con Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom con... – hizo una pausa – mezclemos un poco... con Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas con Pansy Parkinson...

Unos nombres más y sólo quedaban mis hijos, Ron y Malfoy por emparejar.

-Draco Malfoy con... Umm... – dijo mientras los miraba a los tres para decidir a quién juntaría con el mencionado Slytherin – Con Katty Potter - decidió con una sonrisa pícara – y por último Harry Potter con Ronald Weasley. Bien, ¡manos a la obra!

-Profesor, ¿no cree que sería mejor que fuera yo con Blaise? – preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-No, las parejas están bien así – dijo y Malfoy resopló y empezó a maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a Sluggy juntar a mi hija con ese elemento? – dijo James indignado – ¿Y quién se cree que es ese Malfoy para hacer ese desprecio de Katty?

-James, tranquilo – dije – es sólo para hacer una poción, no les está pidiendo que se enamoren.

Disculpad la interrupción de mi marido, prosigo. Mientras Katty iba hacia la mesa de Malfoy, Harry y Ron se preguntaban cómo hacer la poción si no tenían libro, ya que no pensaban cursarla porque Snape no se lo permitiría, pero con Horace es otra cosa.

-Profesor, no nosotros no tenemos libro – dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes – dijo – ahora os traigo unos que tengo por ahí guardados.

Cuando los trajo, buscaron la poción a preparar y consultaron la lista de ingredientes. Harry fue a por ellos mientras Ron sacaba los utensilios observó que Katty no estaba teniendo una charla muy amistosa con Malfoy.

-Ni se te ocurra fastidiarla, Potter – dijo mirándola a los ojos fríamente – voy a conseguir esa poción cueste lo que cueste.

-Querrás decir que VAMOS a conseguir esa poción cueste lo que cueste – dijo ella.

-Está bien, cuando la tenga me la pides y te dejaré que la mires a través del cristal de la botella – dijo con suficiencia y arrogancia.

-Imbécil – murmuró, pero Malfoy se percató.

-¿Imbécil? – dijo, y puso cara de asco - ¿cómo te atreves...

-Mira, te diré lo que me dé la gana, si ganamos la compartiremos, ¿acaso piensas que soy estúpida y que voy a dejar que te la lleves tú? – dijo sincera y bajando la voz para que nadie más que él la escuchara – yo soy de fiar, y si me pides que te dé tu parte lo haré, no como tú, que la quieres toda para ti.

-¡Así se habla! – gritó Sirius emocionado - ¡Cómo se nota quién es su padrino!

-¡Ni hablar! Me la beberé yo y tú no harás nada para impedirlo.

-Bah, cállate – dijo – ya veremos lo que hacemos con esa dichosa poción, primero tenemos que conseguir preparar esta.

-¿Que me calle? Pero si...

-¿Quieres conseguir la poción o no? – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Pero quién se ha creído una sangre mestiza como tú que es para hablarme de esa forma? – dijo hecho una furia – Eres peor que cara rajada.

-¿Qué has dicho de mi sangre? – le espetó con rabia – ¡Vuélvete a meter con mi sangre o con mi hermano y te parto la cara!

-¡Sí, pégale! – gritaron James y Sirius a coro mientras yo les echaba miradas de reproche.

-¿Que me vas a hacer qué? – dijo soltando una falsa risotada – ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! – lo dijo tan alto que toda la clase se quedó mirándolos, Harry y Ron se habían levantando de la mesa preparados para la acción.

-No me provoques Malfoy... – dijo Katty furiosa.

-¿O qué?

Horace se percató de la discusión y se apresuró hacia ellos para que no se pelearan.

-¡Haya paz! – dijo - ¿Por qué no estáis preparando la poción?

-Es lo que intento, pero éste – dijo Katty despectivamente a lo que Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de rabia – no me deja.

-Venga, venga, chicos, calmaos, daros la mano – dijo.

Se dieron la mano a regañadientes sin siquiera mirarse y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Vamos, chicos, volved a vuestras pócimas – dijo Slughorn, ya que toda la clase se había quedado mirando a mi hija y Malfoy, que habían empezado a hacer la poción con malas caras.

Todos apartaron la mirada y siguieron con sus cosas. Nos fijamos en la poción que estaban haciendo Harry y Ron. Con lo mal que se les daban las pociones les estaba saliendo a la perfección, incluso mejor que la de Hermione o Katty, que eran de las mejores en ese campo. Pusimos mucha atención en lo que hacían y descubrimos que en el libro que a Harry le habían asignado tenía unas anotaciones que explicaban como preparar la pócima a la perfección. Esa letra me resultaba bastante familiar...

-Desde luego... ¡Cómo se nota que es hijo mío! – dijo James – Eso es algo que yo también habría hecho – dijo y sonrió orgulloso.

Pero mi sentido de la responsabilidad me llevó a fulminarlos con la mirada (primero a mi marido, por su actitud infantil y después a mi hijo, por hacer trampas), estaban haciendo trampas y eso está mal. Aparté la mirada de donde estaban, no me gustaba ver a mi propio hijo hacer trampas de esa forma, y me fui fijando en las pociones de los demás. La poción de Hermione estaba perfecta, no tanto como la de mi hijo, pero lo estaba, la de Finnigan estaba demasiado espesa y la de Neville...digamos que emitía pequeñas explosiones y su compañero le echaba la bronca.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras la poción! – le regañó Zabini - ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

He de decir que las pociones no eran lo suyo, se le daba mucho mejor la Herbología. Pasados varios minutos, Horace dio la clase por terminada. Fue pasando por las mesas para ver cómo iba cada poción. Pasó primero por la de Neville.

-Uy, eso no tiene muy buena pinta... – comentó mientras se acercaba a la de Hermione – Fantástico Señorita Granger – felicitó y a continuación fue a la de mi hija -¡Muy bien! ¡Fantástico! Posiblemente ya tengamos ganador – dijo.

A los dos se les iluminó la cara por el cumplido recibido, al menos no peleaban. Pero no superaron la poción de Harry y Ron.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Mis felicitaciones! – dijo Slughorn maravillado al ver la poción perfecta que éstos habían conseguido – Acaban de ganarse una poción de Felix Felicis – dijo sonriente.

Harry y Ron se sonrieron con complicidad, mientras que Hermione y Katty les lanzaban malas miradas, pues ambas sabían de sobra que no eran muy hábiles en la materia. Al acabar la clase, Draco Malfoy se levantó de un salto y salió disparado de la mazmorra maldiciendo por lo bajo. Hermione y Katty se acercaron a ellos echando chispas y, mientras se dirigían a la próxima clase, éstos les contaron lo del libro, y, por supuesto, tampoco les gustó.

-¿Cómo se os ocurre fiaros de las anotaciones de un libro? – dijo Hermione indignada.

-Bueno, el caso es que funcionaron – se defendió Ron.

-¡Ya, pero podía haber volado la clase entera! – dijo Katty.

-Sí, pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué os molesta tanto? – dijo Harry.

-¡Pues porque habéis hecho trampa! – chilló Hermione - ¡Además podría haber pertenecido a un mago Tenebroso!

-¡Ya, pero no lo era! – se defendió Harry.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – terció Hermione.

-¿Veis? – dije mirando a James y Sirius – Ellas me dan la razón – dije complacida a lo que ellos pusieron cara de resignación.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras avanzaban por el castillo, hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que Katty se despidió de ellos para irse a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que los chicos tenían Encantamientos y a ella no se le daban muy bien (tampoco obtuvo la nota requerida), aparte le encantan los animales. Camino al aula se encontraron con un Draco Malfoy bastante molesto y con sus secuades, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya, mirad quién está aquí – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras – Si son cara rajada y sus amiguitos – dijo, y Crabbe y Goyle rieron.

-¿Es que no hay otro insulto que "cara rajada"? – dijo James - ¡Qué chico tan creativo! – ironizó.

-Este chico cada vez es más encantador - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Apártate, Malfoy – dijo Harry mirándolo con furia.

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Vas a decirle a la sangre sucia que te salve? – al decir esto Hermione lo miró con rabia.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy – la defendió Ron.

-¿Me vas a atacar? La última vez que lo intentaste no te salió muy bien, ¿recuerdas? – Crabbe y Goyle rieron la gracia – Desde entonces todos te llamamos "El Vomitrón".

-Mejor ser un "Vomitrón" que ser una rata de cloaca como tú – dijo Harry, porque Ron no sabía qué decir.

-¡Bien dicho! – dijimos los tres a la vez.

-¡A ver si así le cierras la boca a ese Malfoy! – dijo James.

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter? – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y acercándose lentamente a Harry. Sus secuaces apretaron los puños.

-Lo que oyes, Malfoy, ¿aparte de tonto eres sordo? – dijo Harry.

-Repite eso y será la última cosa que hagas – amenazó, se miraban con muchísimo odio.

-Venga, chicos, parad – dijo Hermione, interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Sí, no merece la pena discutir con un descerebrado como Malfoy – dijo Ron – Vamos, Harry, que llegamos tarde.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Severus hizo una de sus sigilosas entradas en escena.

-Nada, profesor, ya nos íbamos – dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Entonces más vale que os deis prisa, porque si no voy a tener que lamentar quitarle una buena cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor – dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Eh, eso es preferencia por Slytherin! – dijo Sirius molesto – Esos también estaban fuera de clase.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle los miraron con suficiencia. Caminaron hasta el aula apresurados, con la interrupción de Malfoy llegaban muy tarde.

-¡Menudos idiotas! – dijo Hermione enfadada.

-No sé cómo a Malfoy se le ocurre insultar con esa cara de hurón que tiene – dijo Harry y se acordaron de aquella vez que Alastor lo convirtió en un hurón y empezaron a reírse.

-¿Creéis que por eso es tan prepotente? – preguntó Ron divertido.

-No lo creo, pero seguramente sea más prepotente todavía desde que Ojoloco lo transformó – dijo Hermione.

Como era de esperar llegaron tarde a clase, al entrar al aula el profesor Flitwick los miró con impaciencia.

-Lo sentimos, profesor Flitwick – dijo Harry – nos entretuvimos en Transformaciones – mintió.

-Va, chicos, sentaos – dijo amablemente subido en su acostumbrada montaña de libros -. Hoy vamos a aprender cómo se les da vida a las fichas del ajedrez mágico.

La clase respondió con una ovación. A Ron, que demostró ser un gran jugador de ajedrez en primero, se le iluminó la mirada, aunque en seguida cambió su expresión por una de preocupación. Probablemente pensó que no le saldría bien el hechizo.

-Escuchad con atención – pidió el profesor – sacad vuestras varitas para practicar el movimiento de muñeca – dijo el mago sonriente mientras todos las sacaban – y agitad la varita de izquierda a derecha, nunca de derecha a izquierda, para luego apuntar – dijo mientras reproducía con su varita el movimiento que explicaba.

Practicaron el movimiento durante unos minutos, hasta que el profesor pensó que ya era suficiente.

-Muy bien – dijo satisfecho – ahora aprended bien las palabras: _Otiosum Vitam_. Vamos, repetid conmigo, _Otiosum Vitam_ – repitió.

-_Otiosum Vitam_ – dijeron todos a coro.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora, id hacia ese armario y coged un tablero de ajedrez mágico cada uno, mientras yo voy sacando las piezas muggles que vais a encantar – ordenó.

Se apelotonaron todos para coger los tableros, Harry fue el primero de los tres en acceder a ellos, por lo que tuvo la amabilidad de acercarles uno a Ron y otro a Hermione. Cuando se sentaron, el profesor Flitwick pasó por delante de cada uno dejándole dos piezas. A Harry le dio una torre y un peón, a Hermione la reina y el alfil y a Ron, el caballo y el rey.

-Bien, cuando hayáis encantado las piezas – dijo el profesor – tenéis que ordenar que se muevan de su posición. Hacedlo de manera correcta, respetando la forma de moverse de cada una.

Hermione lanzó el encantamiento a sus piezas, pero al dar la orden no sucedió nada, pues la había efectuado mal.

-No, mira, el alfil no se mueve en horizontal, sino en vertical – explicó Ron, que estaba a su lado.

La chica le dio la orden al alfil y cuando estuvo cerca de la reina, la destruyó.

-¡Genial, señorita Granger! ¡Perfecto! ¡Fabuloso! – dijo el profesor aplaudiéndole con entusiasmo y ella se sonrojó.

A Harry no le salió bien del todo el hechizo, las piezas cobraron vida pero se negaron a atacarse. Ron también lo consiguió a medias, pero sus piezas se habían aliado; el rey se había subió sobre el caballo y ambos intentaban atacarle. Seamus Finnigan agitó la varita mal, de derecha a izquierda y el tablero y las piezas volaron en mil pedazos.

-Vaya, Finnigan – dijo Flitwick – toma, practica con el tablero de la señorita Granger – dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la chica para ofrecerle su tablero.

Cuando terminó la clase los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde habían acordado reunirse con Katty.

-¡Qué pasada de clase! – dijo Ron.

-Pero Ron, tus piezas querían matarte – dijo Harry.

-Ya, pero siempre quise saber cómo las encantaban.

-Hola, chicos – Katty acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Qué tal la clase? – preguntó Harry.

-Muy bien, hemos aprendido cómo apaciguar un ghoul – respondió - ¿y vosotros?

-Bien, bastante entretenida – dijo Hermione sonriente.

Les contaron lo que habían aprendido en la clase de Encantamientos con todos los detalles.

-Y las piezas de ajedrez intentaron matar a Ron – dijo Harry riéndose.

-Por lo menos no han tenido que llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo Katty – El ghoul atacó a Padma Patil porque se puso nerviosa.

-Y ¿cómo está? – preguntó Ron curioso.

-Pues no lo sé – respondió Katty – Pero no parecía muy grave, supongo que está bien. Se puso nerviosa y la criatura parece que lo notó porque le dio unos cuantos golpes.

-Vaya, el ghoul que tenemos en el ático es más pacífico – dijo Ron.

-Sí, Ron – dijo Hermione – sobre todo cuando le da por hacer ruidos extraños y montar escándalo – señaló.

-Ey, tenemos una hora libre – dijo Harry - ¿Vamos a la Sala Común? – sugirió.

-Vale – contestó Ron – esta tarde tenemos clase con Snape, así que mejor que vayamos con fuerzas para aguantarlo.

Los cuatro rieron y fueron hacia la Sala Común, donde charlaron y descansaron durante su tiempo libre.


	4. Nervios y un poco de quidditch

Hola! tercer cap. espero que os guste Si os gusta sólo darle al Go y si no también  
Mil gracias a Kela por el beteo :) (sí, lo vais a estar leyendo hasta el último capítulo :P)

**3. Nervios y un poco de quidditch**

Desde aquella clase de Encantamientos hasta este día, habían pasado muchas cosas. Harry había sido elegido capitán del equipo de _quidditch_ del colegio, algo por lo que James y Sirius se emocionaron mucho. Aquel día, mi hijo tenía que hacer la pruebas para admitir nuevos miembros en el equipo, ya que muchos de ellos habían acabado los estudios o, en caso de los hermanos de Ron (Fred y George), los habían abandonado.

Ese día salieron fuera para las pruebas, se presentó mucha gente, incluidos Ginny y Ron. Hermione se sentó en las gradas para ver los entrenamientos, mientras que Katty estaba en el castillo, haciendo una redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había dejado para última hora. Ya podría seguir el ejemplo de Hermione y a hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo, en vez de dejarlas para el final.

-No puede, es una Potter – dijo James sonriendo.

-Ya, pero al menos que no las haga al día anterior de entregarlas – dije severa.

Katty estaba haciendo su trabajo en la torre de Gryffindor, totalmente desquiciada. Como no tenía la información suficiente para su trabajo, se fue a la biblioteca. Una vez tuvo el libro que necesitaba, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre con el libro en la mano, cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, que caminaba solo y con prisa, parecía muy nervioso. Katty decidió seguirlo sigilosamente para ver qué tramaba, ya que era raro verlo sin sus habituales acompañantes Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy se dirigió hacia las escaleras y empezó a subir hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Allí, se paró ante una pared y pasó por delante de ella tres veces. Katty lo observaba desde cerca, escondida detrás de una armadura. Cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se materializó, Katty se asomó, con tan mala suerte que resbaló y se le cayó el libro que llevaba, haciendo bastante ruido. Se escondió rápidamente detrás de la armadura, pero Malfoy ya la había visto.

-Sal de ahí – ordenó, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

Katty contuvo la respiración, pero no salió de su escondite, por lo que Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la armadura.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – bramó, y la armadura cayó tirando a Katty al suelo – Te lo advertí – dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, que se estaba levantando, disfrutando a cada paso que daba por haberla pillado espiándolo. Una vez en pie, Katty hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió, apuntándola con la varita.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte, Potter – dijo con su habitual arrastre de palabras – Un solo paso y desearás no haberme seguido – amenazó.

Ella no se movió, se quedó paralizada, maldiciendo el momento en el que pensó seguirlo.

-¿Sabes? Está mal seguir a la gente – dijo acercándose más a ella – No deberías meterte donde no te llaman. ¿Por qué me has seguido? – preguntó.

No contestó, a lo que el chico se acercó todavía más hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Le puso la varita en el cuello y a ella le temblaron las piernas.

-Contesta, Potter, o verás de lo que soy capaz – amenazó, apretándole el cuello con la varita.

-Yo no... – balbuceó – Yo no te estaba siguiendo, simplemente pasaba por aquí...- dijo nerviosa.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer eso? ¿Por qué estabas escondida entonces? – afirmó el chico y ella empalideció - ¿Sabes? Te creía más lista, pero acabas de demostrarme que no eres más que una vulgar cotilla – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, pegando su cara a la de ella para oler su miedo – Y vas a pagar por ello – añadió y esa última amenaza hizo que mi hija temblara de forma descontrolada.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija! – gritó James – Como se le ocurra tocarle un solo pelo, intentaré materializarme por todos los medios y darle su merecido – dijo enfadado.

-James, querido, no puedes – le recordé, y dejó de observar la escena, estaba furioso.

-Venga, habla – ordenó, cogiéndola del cuello de la túnica y zarandeándola - ¡Habla!

-Por favor...déjame ir – suplicó, le daba realmente miedo.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo él sonriendo con malicia sin soltarla – Parece que ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad? Ahora que no hay nadie para defenderte me suplicas que te deje marchar, ¿no? Pues estas muy equivoca si piensas que voy a dejarte ir.

-De verdad, Draco, que yo no pretendía...

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre? – preguntó enfadado, apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la túnica de Katty – Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy yo el que domina la situación.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó ella desesperada - ¡Suéltame o te juro que...

-¿Que qué, Potter? No estas en condiciones de amenazarme, ¿no te parece? – inquirió – Y ahora, ¡habla! ¿Qué pretendías, eh? ¿Qué querías ver?

-Yo no...de verdad, no te estaba siguiendo – mintió, pero el miedo que había en sus ojos la delataba.

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? Mira, te lo diré de esta forma: en este piso no hay nadie más que tú y yo, estas acorralada contra la pared, te estoy apuntando con la varita y te estoy cogiendo de la túnica, por lo que no tienes posibilidad de escapatoria. Tienes todas las de perder.

-¿Y tú no? ¿Acaso piensas que si me atacas quedarás impune? ¿Crees que Dumbledore permitiría que siguieras estudiando aquí si me haces algo? – aventuró a decir Katty, esperando que fuera suficiente para que éste la soltara.

Malfoy se quedó callado y para nuestro asombro y el de mi hija, bajó la varita y la guardó, pero no la soltó.

-Chico listo – dijo Sirius – Si lo expulsan ya puede huir del estirado de su padre.

-¿Me sueltas ya o qué? – preguntó Katty descuidadamente, parecía haber olvidado que segundos antes Malfoy había estado apunto de atacarla.

-No – repuso éste – ya te he dicho que no te iba a dejar ir hasta que no me dijeras qué hacías espiándome – dijo, mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

-Ya te lo he dicho – contestó – pasaba por aquí, ¿por qué iba yo a espiarte? – dijo, intentando que sus palabras fueran creíbles - ¿Acaso ocultas algo?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?

-Entonces ocultas algo, ¿verdad? – repuso ella, descarada, pero aún temía que Malfoy le hiciera algo.

-Cállate.

-Lo suponía, estas tramando algo – afirmó intentando parecer calmada, aunque no lo estaba.

-Que te calles.

-No me mandes callar – dijo ella, recuperando el valor perdido y mirándolo a los ojos tal y como solía hacer James de joven.

-O te callas o... – dijo acercando mucho su cara a la de ella.

-¿O qué? – tentó.

Katty temió que esas palabras hicieran que Malfoy volviera a amenazarla con la varita, pero éste la sorprendió apretando los labios contra los suyos bruscamente, obligándola a callarse. Ella intentó soltarse, pero él la tenía bien agarrada. El chico sólo pretendía hacerla callar, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, hasta estar bien pegados, con una suavidad más propia de un amante que de un enemigo. Por otro lado, mi hija desistió, sintió debilidad hacia él, así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder, entreabrió los labios para que la lengua de él paseara libremente por los rincones de su boca.

-¿Cómo ha podido mi hija rendirse ante él de esa forma? – dijo James indignado.

-Cornamenta, mi querido amigo – dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros amistosamente - ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de mi en el colegio? Te recuerdo que ese chico tiene sangre Black, es todo un imán para las chicas.

James se resignó a darle la razón a su amigo, mientras yo observaba la escena. Se besaban lentamente, mientras que sus corazones latían con fuerza, como si hubieran deseado ese momento desde siempre, aunque no fuera cierto. En ese momento, sintieron algo que no habían sentido jamás, sabían lo que era pero jamás lo habrían admitido... De momento. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose qué habían hecho. Después, desviaron las miradas.

-Vete – ordenó sin mirarla, pero su voz no sonaba tan autoritaria como hace escasos minutos.

Katty no dijo nada, simplemente cogió el libro que estaba tirado en el suelo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de allí, perdiéndose en la escalera, dejando a un Malfoy que había descubierto una chispa de sentimientos que no sabía que tenía, unos sentimientos que no admitiría jamás y decidió no pensar nunca más en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mi hija caminaba nerviosa, se dirigía de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor, deseando no encontrarse con nadie, ya que su expresión delataba que algo le había pasado. Por suerte, al llegar, la Sala Común estaba vacía. Se sentó torpemente a la mesa que estaba usando antes para hacer la redacción, tan torpe que desparramó el bote de tinta que estaba utilizando sobre el pergamino.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó.

Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado, con lo que la tinta que manchaba el pergamino desapareció. Respiró hondo durante unos minutos y, cuando se hubo calmado, prosiguió con su redacción como si nada hubiera pasado.

En otra parte del colegio, más concretamente en el campo de quidditch, Harry observaba uno por uno los candidatos para los puestos vacantes.

-Bien – dijo observando la forma de volar de una chica que se había presentado para el puesto de cazadora.

Esa chica era realmente buena. Se desenvolvía en el campo mejor que los anteriores candidatos, como si caminara por el salón de su casa. Cogía el quaffle, lo soltaba, volvía a cogerlo, marcaba goles con absoluta precisión. Harry la miraba hipnotizado, le fascinaba su desenvoltura volando, le asombraba la forma en que esquivaba las bludgers con precisión... le encantaba mirar su melena pelirroja ondeando al viento... Desvió aquellos pensamientos sobre ella, ya que como capitán, tenía que hacer sus elecciones cuidadosamente. Pero esa chica, aparte de ser buena cazadora, era también buena amiga. Era Ginny Weasley, aquella Ginny Weasley que una vez le había mandado una postal en San Valentín, aquella por la que había empezado a sentir algo más que amistad...aquella que en ese momento salía con Dean Thomas. Pero sin duda era la que mejor lo había hecho, así que decidió darle ese merecido puesto.

Tras unos candidatos más, Harry dio la noticia de que Ginny ocuparía el puesto de cazadora y Ron el de guardián. Un chico, Cormac McLaggen, se enfadó mucho con la decisión de nuestro hijo, ya que él había solicitado el puesto de guardián también.

-¡Sólo lo has elegido porque es tu amigo! – gritó a Harry.

-No, te recuerdo que lo ha hecho mejor que tú – se defendió – ahora si no te importa, sal del campo.

McLaggen vaciló, pero decidió irse maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, chicos, mi enhorabuena – dijo Harry mirando al nuevo equipo – Estoy seguro de que no me defraudaréis – dijo sonriente.

-Y nosotros esperamos no defraudarte – contestaron algunos.

Después, los días pasaban tan rápidos que ni se notaban. Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban en casa de los Weasley, celebrando la navidad. Habían pasado muchas cosas. Ron y Hermione se pelearon, que éste había empezado a salir con Lavender Brown, una compañera que tenían. Hermione se molestó por ello y para contraatacar, invitó a Cormac McLaggen a una fiesta que dio Horace antes de las vacaciones, en la que se coló Malfoy, que al ver a mi hija acabó poniéndose nervioso y marchándose, a lo que Harry sospechó de éste todavía más. Pero acabó pasando de él. Ron adoptó una actitud muy impropia de él hacia Hermione.

-¿Veis? – les decía la chica a mis hijos – Lo hace aposta – les decía cuando Ron pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

-No creo, Hermione – decía Harry intentando parecer seguro – Seguro que lo hace sin darse cuenta.

Pero yo lo veía y lo cierto es que no, no lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Pasaron unas navidades generalmente tranquilas en casa de los Weasley. Quitando las hostilidades entre Ron y Hermione y la visita malintencionada del ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour acompañado de Percy Weasley, se lo habían pasado bastante bien. El muy pedante pretendía que Harry fuera la nueva imagen del Ministerio, para tener a la comunidad mágica tranquila.

-Verás, Harry, tu imagen es muy valiosa – comentó Scrimgeour -. Podrías dejar que la gente te viera entrar y salir, para que vea que nos comprometemos en la lucha contra quién-tú-ya-sabes.

-¿Y tener a toda esa gente engañada? – contestó él – Lo siento, pero no.

Y siguieron discutiendo, mientras que los Weasley casi acaban tirándose los platos a la cabeza con Percy.

Fueron las primeras navidades que mis hijos pasaron fuera de Hogwarts, pero pronto tuvieron que volver.


	5. Aparentemente imposible

Nuevo cap. Espero que os guste :)  
Beteado por Kela

**4. Aparentemente imposible**

Mis hijos y sus amigos no volvieron muy animados de las vacaciones, no les agradaba tener que dar clase. De todas formas, el ánimo general no estaba lo que se dice alto, ya que antes de vacaciones una de sus compañeras, Katie Bell, había sido atacada en una de las excursiones a Hogsmeade y todavía no se había recuperado.

Tampoco se había relajado la tensión entre Ron y Hermione: él estaba cada vez más altanero y ella cada vez más histérica. Le ponía de los nervios lo que Ron hacía con ella. Mis hijos intentaban que hicieran las paces, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para disculparse el uno con el otro, por lo que Harry y Katty acababan desistiendo, y, por si fuera poco, Hermione no paraba de echarle la bronca a Harry, ya que en su libro de pociones aparecían hechizos inventados y él los solía usar.

-¿Cómo puedes fiarte? – le decía ella.

-¿Y por qué no? Hay varios hechizos del príncipe que son muy útiles.

Solían referirse así al "Príncipe Mestizo", que suponían que era el anterior propietario del libro, ya que ésta era la firma que rezaba. Entre aquellos hechizos, Harry había probado unos cuantos: "_Levicorpus_", un hechizo no-verbal que hacía que el que lo recibía quedara suspendido en el aire, como si estuviera cogido por un pie, lo sé porque James y Sirius solían utilizarlo. El contrahechizo era "_Liberacorpus_"; y también había probado "_Muffliato_", que hacía que los demás oyeran un extraño zumbido, por lo que lo usaban para hablar en clase sin que los escucharan. Por último quedaba un hechizo: "_Sectumsempra_", el cual Harry no había probado todavía, simplemente había una anotación que decía que era para enemigos. Hermione no aprobaba que los usara, ya que podría ser peligroso, por lo que se propuso descubrir quién era ese tal "príncipe mestizo".

Katty no les había comentado nada sobre lo de Malfoy, y dudo que tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, por lo demás, todo estaba como antes. Por otro lado, Harry asistía a lecciones privadas con Dumbledore, las cuales consistían en ver recuerdos en el pensadero que el mago había ido recopilando, todo por comprender mejor a Voldemort para acabar con él. Después de cada reunión, éste corría a contárselo a sus amigos, que parece ser que esa era la única forma de hacer que Ron y Hermione no pelearan.

Un día, a mi hija le sucedió algo extraño. Se dirigía hacia la biblioteca con Hermione para acabar un trabajo para Historia de la Magia.

-Está insoportable – dijo Hermione - ¿Y has visto cómo lo llama? ¿Ro-Ro?

-Bueno, tú también lo llamas así para reírte – le recordó mi hija.

-Ya, ¿has visto la cara que pone? – preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Sí, no creo que dure mucho con ella – dijo Katty – me parece que no la soporta.

Siguieron charlando mientras caminaban por la escalera, cuando de repente ésta cambió y las llevó a una zona que estaba prohibida.

-Mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – dijo Hermione – si nos descubre Filch estamos perdidas.

Katty asintió y buscaron otra forma de salir de aquella zona, pero apareció la Señora Morris (la gata de Filch) cortándoles el paso.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó mi hija.

-Por aquí, Katty – dijo Hermione cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella.

Corrieron por un pasillo hasta que pararon, jadeando.

-Sé que estáis ahí, os atraparé – dijo Filch a lo lejos.

-Mierda, nos va a pillar – dijo Katty – ojala no estuviéramos...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, su cuerpo empezó a menguar hasta adoptar una forma de animal. Hermione la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Katty? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó extrañada.

Pero mi hija no podía hablar, en lugar de palabras, emitió un extraño maullido. Se había transformado en un gato escuálido con el pelaje pardo y tenía unos grandes ojos amarillos.

-¿Y todo el tiempo que empleamos nosotros en transformarnos y a ella le ha salido de casualidad? – preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-¿Eso es posible? – preguntó James.

-Sí, es posible – afirmé yo – pero es muy poco común, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que nos explicó Dumbledore?

Oyeron los pasos de Filch y se asustaron.

-No tardaré en encontraros – dijo.

-Nos preocuparemos de eso luego – dijo Hermione, cogió a mi hija en brazos y salió corriendo.

Avanzó por el pasillo en el que se habían detenido, hasta que llegó a la sala de los retratos. Una vez hubo despistado a Filch, se metió por uno de los pasadizos que había detrás de un retrato y por él accedió a la biblioteca. Nadie se extrañó de que llevara un gato en las manos, ya que las mascotas estaban permitidas. Cuando pensó que no la veía nadie, habló con mi hija.

-Será mejor que te lleve al despacho de McGonagall – susurró y mi hija asintió.

Salió de la biblioteca apresurada y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Minerva. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada. Tocó dos veces y esperó.

-Adelante – dijo McGonagall al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione entró en el despacho y esperó a que la profesora le ofreciera asiento. Ésta le indicó que se sentara en una silla que había en frente de ella y la chica se sentó.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla, señorita Granger? – preguntó la profesora amablemente.

-Verá, profesora, este gato – explicó levantando a mi hija para que la bruja la viera bien – es Katty.

-¿Cómo dice? – preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, ambas nos dirigíamos hacia la biblioteca y sucedió – explicó Hermione.

-Bien, veamos...ponla en el suelo – ordenó Minerva y la chica obedeció.

La profesora sacó su varita y apuntó a Katty, y ésta empezó a recobrar su forma, la bruja había empleado el mismo hechizo que Remus y Sirius habían usado tres años atrás con Peter.

-Gracias – fue lo primero que Katty atinó a decir.

-Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías a mí – dijo la profesora.

-¿Cómo dice? – preguntaron Hermione y mi hija al mismo tiempo.

-Poneos cómodas, tengo algo que explicaros – anunció mientras se sentaba en su butaca -. Verás, Katty, tanto tus padres, como Dumbledore y yo, ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano sufrirías tu primera transformación – dijo, y al ver que ninguna dijo nada continuó – se han dado algunos casos aislados de brujas y magos como tú, que llevan la transformación en los genes, tú los llevas porque tu padre consiguió convertirse ilegalmente en animago, por lo que heredaste algunas capacidades suyas. Claro que yo no me enteré de que él era animago hasta hace poco. Fue por lo que tú no naciste como es debido, es decir, no naciste completamente como un bebé, sino con unos pequeños bigotes.

-Disculpe, profesora – interrumpió Hermione - ¿de verdad es posible? – preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, lo es, han habido algunos casos a lo largo de la historia en los que había gente que nacía con rasgos animales o con la forma directamente completa, y ello les ha permitido dominar su transformación más rápido que los demás, por lo que tú – dijo mirando a Katty – has podido adquirir hoy la forma completa por pura casualidad. En San Mungo no daban crédito, por lo que llamaron a Dumbledore y éste te examinó y, cuando dedujo qué pasaba, me llamó a mi para pedirme una segunda opinión, no por nada soy vuestra profesora de Transformaciones – dijo y sonrió – Cuando confirmé su teoría, procedió a destransformarte, fue entonces cuando tus padres decidieron llamarte "Katty", derivado de "Cat".

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo habían dicho? – preguntó mi hija.

-Verás, Dumbledore prefirió que nadie lo supiera y me pidió que te informara de esto en cuanto tú lo supieras – explicó, y las chicas asintieron –. Ahora bien, ¿te gustaría dominarlo? – preguntó y mi hija asintió – Entonces te citaré de vez en cuando para que aprendas de forma correcta, pero tienes que esforzarte al máximo, ya que la Transformación es una de las ramas más complicadas de la magia. Otra cosa, al transformarte no puedes hablar, por lo que no podrás defenderte mágicamente si te atacan, así que procura pasar desapercibida ante el enemigo.

-De acuerdo, profesora – dijo Katty.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto las chicas se levantaron y abrieron la puerta para abandonar la habitación. Sin embargo, la profesora las detuvo.

-Ah, una última cosa – dijo – sería conveniente que sólo lo supieran aquellos en los que más confías. Yo no voy a dar parte al Ministerio de esto, por lo que tendrás que llevar mucho cuidado. En estos tiempos será una ventaja que los enemigos no sepan lo que puedes hacer si estas en peligro, por ello no los informaré.

Mi hija asintió y ella y Hermione abandonaron el despacho de Minerva.

Unos pisos más lejos, en otro despacho, se encontraban Dumbledore y Harry, que acababan de salir del pensadero.

-¿De quién era ese recuerdo? – preguntó Harry.

-Del bueno de Horace, pero como habrás imaginado, ese recuerdo estaba modificado, por lo que quiero pedirte una cosa – dijo el director – quiero que consigas el auténtico recuerdo, y cuando lo hagas ven a verme, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó amablemente.

-De acuerdo, profesor.

-Bien, pues creo que hemos terminado por hoy, ven a verme cuando lo consigas.

Mi hijo salió del despacho del director y se fue hacia la Sala Común para contarles a sus amigos lo del recuerdo. Cuando llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, observó qué estaba vacía. Subió a su habitación para ver si estaba Ron, pero también estaba vacía. _"¿Dónde están todos?"_ pensó. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en una butaca. _"Hermione y Katty tenían que terminar un trabajo, estarán en la biblioteca y Ron...Ron estará con Lavender"_ pensó frustrado. Cierto que podía haber ido a la biblioteca a buscar a las chicas, pero agradeció tener un rato a solar para él, hacía tiempo que no lo tenía. En aquel momento lo que más deseaba era paz, necesitaba reflexionar tranquilo, pensar en sus cosas. Pensar en que cuando se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore, había visto a Ginny y Dean, besándose, y eso lo había enfurecido. Se preguntaba por qué le pasaba aquello, quería una explicación. Se decía a sí mismo que eso se debía a que ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo, que se sentía así por darle protección.

Pero eso no era cierto, y tenía que buscarle otra explicación. Analizó de qué forma pensaba en ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la veía como algo más que una amiga. No podía evitar sentirse celoso, resentido, con la idea de que ella tuviera novio y que éste no fuera él. Estaba totalmente frustrado. Frustrado porque no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, frustrado y dolido porque pensaba que Ginny se había olvidado de él.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando Hermione y Katty entraron por el hueco del retrato, parecían cansadas.

-Por fin, creía que nunca acabaríamos – dijo Katty.

-Si tuvieras hábito de estudio no se te haría tan... – entonces vio a Harry – ¡Hola, Harry! – saludó sonriendo - ¿Qué tal la clase con Dumbledore? ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó mientras cada una se sentaba en un sillón.

-Bueno, quería contároslo cuando estuviera también Ron, pero no sé dónde está, ¿lo habéis visto? – preguntó.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces te lo contamos nosotras – dijo Hermione.

-¿El qué? – preguntó él.

Hermione le contó rápidamente lo que le había pasado a mi hija y Katty le dijo lo que les había contado McGonagall.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea – dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ninguno la teníamos – dijo Hermione.

-Me ha dicho que tengo que emplearme a fondo – dijo Katty con cara de resignación.

-Es lo que tiene – dijo Hermione - ¿No pretenderías aprenderlo en una sola clase, verdad?

-No, pero ya podría ser más fácil – dijo mi hija, recostándose en el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Mi hija no tenía remedio, le gustaba ir por el lado fácil. Pasaron un rato charlando hasta que alguien entró por el hueco del retrato. Ron y Lavender aparecieron por él abrazados.

-Si es que no hay quien los despegue... – murmuró Hermione, y mis hijos le rieron la gracia.

Los recién llegados se percataron de la presencia de los otros tres, a lo que Ron soltó bruscamente a Lavender.

-Eh...Lavender, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con mis amigos? – preguntó intentando no parecer brusco.

-Claro, Ro-Ro, te veo luego – le dio un beso y se fue.

El chico avanzó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó con ellos.

-Hola, Ro-Ro, ¿qué tal te ha ido? – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, pero Ron hizo caso omiso.

-Te estábamos esperando – dijo Harry.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó el aludido.

-Para poder contaros la clase de Dumbledore.

Entonces les contó lo que había visto. En aquel recuerdo salía Horace, acompañado de varios alumnos, entre los que estaba Voldemort. Era un antiguo "Club de las Eminencias", igual que en la época en la que yo estudiaba en Hogwarts. Al acabar esa reunión, todos los alumnos salieron de la habitación menos Ryddle. Entonces aprovechó para preguntarle a Slughorn qué eran los Horrocruxes.

-Pero entonces apareció una niebla en el recuerdo y Slughorn decía bruscamente que él no sabía nada de los Horrocruxes. Y la verdad, yo tampoco, ¿vosotros sabéis algo? – preguntó Harry.

-No – dijo Ron.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?

-Tampoco, pero buscaré a ver si encuentro algo – contestó.

-Dumbledore me ha pedido que consiga el recuerdo bueno, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Harry, tú eres el favorito de Slughorn, seguro que no se niega a dártelo – dijo Ron.

-No estoy tan seguro... – dijo Harry.

Siguieron charlando durante varias horas, hasta que decidieron dar la charla por acabada e irse a dormir.

Los siguientes días pasaban rápido y Harry intentaba sin éxito que Slughorn le diera el recuerdo, pero Horace siempre se escabullía, parecía muy avergonzado. Un día, Ron fue envenenado por accidente, y mi hijo le salvó la vida, pero el chico tuvo que ingresar en la enfermería. Lavender iba a verlo muy a menudo, pero Ron siempre se hacía el dormido cada vez que la chica lo visitaba.

-Mira, Canuto, ¡tú hacías lo mismo! – recordó James muy animado.

-Sí...qué tiempos aquellos – dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Eso no está nada bien – dije fulminándolos a los dos con la mirada.

Si el chico no quería salir con ella, que se lo dijera sin más rodeos, ¿no? Katty recibió por fin una nota de la profesora McGonagall citándola para las clases de transformación y pronto se organizó una excursión a Hogsmeade.

-¡Chicos, mirad! – anunció Ron.

-"Excursión a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado" – leyó Hermione – Pensé que después del ataque a Katie Bell no volverían a organizar otra.

-Genial – dijo Ron – es justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme – dijo sonriente - ¿Verdad que es genial?

-Sí, ya tenía ganas de una excursión – dijo Harry.

-Yo no podré ir – dijo Katty con voz triste.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-Coincide con la clase con la profesora McGonagall.


	6. El ataque de las arañas

Holaa!! me gusta cómo ha quedado este cap..y espero que a vosotros también os guste :)  
un besazoo!! y a disfrutarlo :D  
Gracias a Kela por betearlo 33

* * *

**5. El ataque de las arañas**

Aquella semana pasó volando. Llegó el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade y todos estaban entusiasmados, menos Katty.

-Mírale el lado bueno – le dijo Hermione – por lo menos te quedas para aprender a transformarte, ¿no?

Pero mi hija no lo veía de ese modo. En todo el curso sólo habían tenido una excursión y deseaban otra con impaciencia, y justo cuando organizan una, ella se tenía que quedar en el castillo. Pero como le dijo Hermione, había una buena razón para ello. Mi hija bajó a despedirse de ellos y Harry le pidió un favor.

-Escucha, he oído que Malfoy tampoco va a la excursión – le informó – y creo que está tramando algo. Si tienes oportunidad, síguelo e intenta averiguar lo que está tramando, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Vigílalo bien, pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te descubra y te haga algo, podría haberse vuelto peligroso – advirtió.

Entonces Katty le dio un abrazo de despedida y saludó a sus amigos con la mano. Se quedó observando cómo se marchaban. Y para colmo, no volverían hasta la hora de cenar.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de McGonagall, donde habían acordado que tomaría las clases. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

-Pasa, pasa, me alegro de tu puntualidad – dijo la profesora.

Mi hija se adentró en el despacho y observó que Minerva había retirado varias cosas dejando un gran espacio en el centro.

-Lo he retirado por si ocurriera algún accidente – dijo ésta al ver la cara de curiosidad de Katty – Bien, ¿lista? – mi hija asintió – Perfecto. Colócate aquí – dijo señalando el centro de la sala – y ahora observa lo que hago – la profesora se encogió a la vez que se transformaba. Acto seguido volvió a su forma humana - ¿Te has fijado cómo lo he hecho? – preguntó.

-Sí pero... ¿verlo me ayudará a aprender? – preguntó mi hija confusa.

-Verlo no, pero te ayudará a comprenderlo, ya que teniendo una imagen lo puedes imitar para hacerlo tú. Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar la mente totalmente en blanco y una vez la tengas despejada, desea con todas tus fuerzas no ser tú, es decir, desea ser otra cosa, en vez de una persona. Una vez hecho, encógete para poder transformarte. Cuando lo consigas, te enseñaré cómo volver a tu forma humana.

Katty lo hizo pero no dio ningún resultado, por lo que miró a la profesora confusa.

-Vamos, ¿no esperarás conseguirlo a la primera, verdad? Requiere mucho esfuerzo, vuélvelo a intentar.

Y así lo hizo, pero tampoco pasó nada. Repitió el ejercicio una y otra vez, pero no lo consiguió, ni siquiera le salió un simple bigote. Tras unos veinte intentos, la profesora empezó a impacientarse.

-No te estas esforzando lo suficiente, Potter, concéntrate.

-Eso hago – replicó – pero no puedo.

-Sí que puedes, hazlo – ordenó.

Lo volvió a intentar, y nuevamente siguió igual que estaba. Empezaba a dolerle la espalda de tanto agacharse. Lo intentó muchas veces más, pero seguía sin conseguirlo. Al cabo de una hora se sentía frustrada. Lo intentaba, pero no conseguía despejar la mente, por lo que la profesora la regañaba.

-¡Concéntrate! – rugió.

Katty sintió rabia en ese instante, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que le dolía. Pero pasada otra hora más... ¡Plop! Le salieron dos orejitas felinas. La profesora asintió como gesto de aprobación.

-Muy bien, has conseguido que te salieran dos orejas perfectas – dijo examinándolas – creo que hemos terminado por ahora – anunció – Tranquila, esas orejas es mucho más de lo que esperaba que consiguieras, así que te felicito – dijo, sacó su varita y la sacudió. Las orejas de mi hija recobraron su forma – Quiero que practiques tal y como yo te he dicho y que hagas ejercicios para despejar la mente. Si por algún casual consigues una transformación completa mientras practicas, ven a verme. Volveré a citarte. Buenos días.

Y dicho esto, Katty abandonó el despacho. No sabía qué sentir; si alegría por haber conseguido transformar sus orejas o frustración por no haber conseguido una transformación completa.

Estaba muy aburrida, ya que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione estaban allí, por lo que cogió un libro y se fue a los jardines a leer debajo de un árbol. Pasó un rato leyendo cuando comenzó a llover. Se levantó del césped y se dirigía hacia el interior del castillo cuando de repente vio a Draco Malfoy caminando con grandes zancadas hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Dudó si seguirlo o no, pero se lo había prometido a Harry, pero esta vez sacó la varita, no iba a permitir que la acorralara otra vez.

Lo siguió lo más sigilosa que pudo con la varita en alto y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, cometió un error del que se arrepintió segundos más tarde.

-Quieto, Malfoy – dijo apuntándolo con la varita. Éste se giró lentamente.

-Vaya, vaya, si es mi espía favorita – dijo sarcásticamente – veo que hoy vienes armada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin dejar de apuntarlo – Como prefecto deberías saber que esta parte de Hogwarts está prohibida.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? – inquirió - ¿Hoy no te apetece huir de mi?

-Cállate – dijo ella segura de sí misma – hoy soy yo la que controla la situación.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro.

En una décima de segundo, Malfoy sacó la varita y le lanzó una maldición a mi hija, que por suerte esquivó. Entonces Malfoy se alejó corriendo, mientras ella lo perseguía.

-_¡Rictusempra! _– gritó ella.

-_¡Protego! _– dijo él, y el hechizo rebotó.

Corrieron adentrándose en el bosque hasta que perdieron de vista el castillo. Katty corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico era más rápido que ella.

-Vaya, Potter, no sabía que estabas tan enamorada de mí como para perseguirme – se jactó.

-Y yo no sabía que fueras tan imbécil – gritó ella, jadeando - _¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda y Malfoy cayó al suelo, pero no soltó la varita.

-Con que quieres pelea, ¿eh? Pues la vas a tener – amenazó.

Se apuntaban mutuamente con la varita y se miraban con odio.

-Venga, ¿no eras tan valiente? Atácame – dijo él – y será lo último que hagas – añadió.

-Las damas primero – desafió ella y Malfoy desprendía odio hacia ella.

-_¡Desmaius!_

-_¡Protego!_

Estuvieron un rato lanzándose hechizos, hasta que se empezaron a oír unos ruidos extraños por el bosque, como si hubiera algo yendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¿Has oído eso? – preguntó Malfoy aparentemente asustado.

-Vaya, vaya, el niño nos ha salido asustado – dijo Sirius.

-Oh, olvidaba que te dan miedo las criaturas del bosque, quizá no deberías haber entrado – se burló ella.

-Cállate, Potter.

-Oblígame – desafió.

-¡Mirad! ¡Tenemos almuerzo! – gritó una voz.

Los chicos miraron a todos lados asustados, entonces un montón de arañas gigantes aparecieron, amenazantes.

-Corre, Malfoy – susurró Katty, para a continuación echarse a correr.

-¡Eh, se nos escapa la comida! – gritó una de las arañas.

-¡A por ellos! – gritó otra.

Los chicos corrían todo lo que podían mientras las arañas les pisaban los talones. Esta vez mi hija fue más rápida que Malfoy. El chico resbaló debido al barro provocado por la lluvia y cayó al suelo.

-¡Potter, ayúdame! – gritó, pues una araña se le acercaba.

Mi hija se giró y vio que Malfoy tenía una araña enorme detrás, abalanzándose sobre él. Se acercó corriendo y apuntó a la araña con la varita.

-_¡Arania Exumai! _– bramó y la araña salió disparada – Vamos – dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Corrieron en dirección al castillo pero aparecieron un montón de arañas cortándoles el paso. Otro montón de arañas se acercaron a ellos.

-Chicos, ¿por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó una, malévola.

-A nosotros nos encanta jugar con la comida – dijo otra, mientras todas los rodeaban.

Ambos se juntaron más y más, hasta pegar sus espaldas.

-Es culpa tuya, Malfoy – murmuró Katty.

-¿Culpa mía? Eres tú la que me ha seguido.

-Cállate, van a comernos vivos.

Tragaron saliva y observaron cómo se les acercaban poco a poco.

-¿Cómo osáis perturbar el descanso de Aragog? – dijo una amenazante – Nuestro padre está muy enfermo, ¿cómo osáis interrumpir el silencio del bosque? Ahora os comeremos a los dos.

-¡No, por favor! – gritó Katty.

-¡Silencio! – bramó la araña - ¡Qué empiece el banquete! – gritó.

Todas las arañas se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Los chicos lanzaban todas las maldiciones que podían pero era inútil, eran demasiadas.

-¡KAQUI! – ante ese grito, algunas arañas se giraron para ver de dónde procedía.

Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid, corría hacia las arañas con un gran palo. Pisó algunas y las demás fueron lanzadas por los aires. Algunas arañas se retiraron, en cambio otras decidieron luchar contra el gigante.

-¡Corre, no te quedes mirando el espectáculo! – gritó Katty y Malfoy la siguió.

Lograron escapar por los pelos. Llegaron al lago y allí, se sentaron jadeando, con el miedo todavía en el cuerpo, cansados y empapados a causa de la lluvia. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Por qué poco – dijo Malfoy todavía jadeando.

-Sí, nos ha faltado un pelo para convertirnos en comida de araña – dijo ella.

Por un instante, ambos clavaron los ojos en los del otro. Malfoy sintió algo en su interior, era agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, pero no supo reconocerlo.

-¿Por qué me has salvado la vida? – preguntó.

-Bueno... supongo que tú habrías hecho lo mismo, ¿no? – dijo ella.

Malfoy prefirió no contestar, no estaba seguro de si lo habría hecho.

-¿No habrías hecho lo mismo? – repitió.

No, seguramente él no habría hecho lo mismo. Tampoco sabía cómo darle las gracias, ya que "gracias" era una palabra que usaba muy poco o nunca. Se acercó a ella lentamente y Katty esperó su respuesta. Malfoy abrió la boca pero no respondió. Dudó, no sabía que iba a hacer. Entonces, en un impulso, la cogió de la nuca y la besó, pero esta vez mi hija no se resistió. Le pasó las manos por el cuello mientras él acariciaba su pelo. Esta vez el beso fue más largo y más dulce que el de la otra vez, era la única forma que se le ocurrió de darle las gracias por salvarle la vida. Aunque por otra parte, pretendía no responder a la pregunta. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, se separaron.

-¿No tenías otra forma de darme las gracias? – preguntó Katty.

-Lo dices como si no hubieras querido – dijo él, y esa afirmación hizo que Katty se sonrojara.

-Bueno, yo... – pero no sabía seguir, estaba nerviosa, como la vez anterior.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto, te ha gustado – dijo satisfecho de sí mismo, le gustaba provocar ese efecto en las chicas, le encantaba dejarlas sin habla – Aunque no esperaba menos, al fin y al cabo soy Draco Malfoy.

Katty se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, se sentía débil, tenía un ligero temblor en el cuerpo.

-Quizá deberíamos quedar, ya sabes, para divertirnos – dijo él, aunque más bien sonó como una orden.

-Bueno, yo... – otra vez se había quedado sin palabras – no creo que sea buena idea...

-¿Por qué no? No tiene por qué saberlo nadie – dijo – además, ¿qué tiene de malo un poco de diversión?

-No, no sé si deba... – mi hija se preguntaba por qué se sentía así, por qué se rendía ante él de esa forma, no podía resistirse.

-Escúchame, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero así que tú me vas a decir que sí y punto – ordenó. Lo normal en mi hija ante aquel comentario habría sido irse de allí, pero en vez de eso...

-Sí, de acuerdo, volveremos a vernos. – lo dijo sin pensar, pero en el fondo no le disgustaba la idea.

-¿Por qué se rinde de esa manera? – dijo James poniéndose de los nervios, ya era la segunda vez que nuestra hija cedía.

-Cornamenta, ¿es que no me escuchas cuando hablo? – dijo Sirius sonriente - ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez?

-Sí, sí, que tiene sangre Black, etc. Pero esta vez podría haberse resistido – dijo James resentido.

-Pero te advierto una cosa, Potter – dijo Malfoy – conmigo no te hagas ilusiones, que te quede bien claro que va a ser un simple rollo y nada más, y por supuesto no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿entendido? – Katty asintió – Bien, ahora vete, no deben vernos entrar juntos al castillo.

Katty obedeció y se dirigió al colegio. No entendía por qué le había dicho que sí, pero pensó que tal vez él tenía razón y nadie se le podía resistir. Avanzó empapada y, sin proponérselo, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Por otra parte, Malfoy estaba al lado del lago, sonriendo satisfecho del efecto que había provocado en ella, sintiéndose victorioso.

En ese mismo instante, en Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia el Cabeza de Puerco para tomar algo mientras hablaban tranquilamente. El bar estaba en penumbra, a pesar de que afuera el sol brillaba intensamente después de haber estado lloviendo. Se sentaron en la mesa que consideraron más apartada, para así poder hablar sin ser escuchados. Una vez acomodados, pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno.

-Harry, ¿has conseguido ya el recuerdo? – preguntó Hermione.

-No, últimamente Slughorn huye de mí, cuando se lo pedí salió muy nervioso del aula – contestó.

-Quizá deberías idear un plan – sugirió Hermione.

-Ya, lo malo es que no se me ocurre ninguno – dijo Harry frustrado – y siempre consigue evitarme.

-Pues mira, acaba de entrar en el pub – dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a Slughorn – tal vez si le invitas a algo te lo dé.

-No lo creo – dijo mi hijo.

-Pero por intentarlo... – dijo Hermione.

-Está bien – dijo, y le dio un trago a su bebida – ahora vengo.

Slughorn estaba en la barra, hablando con el camarero. Harry se acercó, pero no sabía qué iba a decirle exactamente, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Se puso detrás de él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Buenos días, profesor, ¿me permite invitarlo a algo? – preguntó y Slughorn se giró sobresaltado.

-¡Harry! – exclamó con sorpresa – Qué susto me has dado. No, no te molestes, sólo he venido a hablar con...

-Insisto, profesor – dijo Harry sonriendo, intentando parecer lo más amable posible – Venga, pida lo que quiera, yo invito.

-Bueno... está bien, tomaré un whisky de fuego – pidió al camarero.

-Que sean dos – dijo mi hijo.

El camarero se marchó y volvió en seguida con dos copas llenas hasta arriba.

-Quizá deberíamos sentarnos – sugirió Harry.

Horace asintió y se dirigieron a una mesa para tomar la bebida. Mi hijo observó que sus amigos lo miraban, pudo entender que Hermione le susurraba algo como "Ánimo, Harry" y esto le dio un poco de confianza a mi hijo. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba rodeada de más mesas llenas de gente.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó el profesor desconfiado, esperaba que mi hijo no volviera a pedirle el recuerdo.

-Verá, profesor, tenía una duda sobre la poción que hicimos el otro día – inventó.

-Pero si te salió perfecta – dijo Slughorn extrañado.

-Ya, pero usted dijo que echarle más de tres raíces de ajenjo sería peligroso, y quisiera saber por qué – mintió.

-Verás, Harry, las raíces de ajenjo aparentemente son inofensivas, pero en la poción que preparamos el otro día son realmente peligrosas. Si echas más de lo debido, pueden pasar dos cosas: que la poción sea altamente venenosa o que explote, ¿entiendes? – explicó.

-Entiendo...

-Pero tú por eso no te preocupes, ya que eres igual de talentoso que tu madre – dijo sonriendo, y le dio un sorbo a su copa – Bueno, Harry, cuéntame, ¿qué tal las demás asignaturas?

Estuvieron hablando sobre los estudios de mi hijo durante un buen rato, hasta que el profesor estuvo más confiado. Entonces Harry aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Traiga dos whiskys más – pidió Harry al camarero.

-Oh, no, no hace falta – dijo Slughorn – de verdad, Harry...

-Insisto – dijo él amablemente.

-Bueno...vale, pero sólo una copa.

Cuando el camarero volvió con las dos copas, Harry esperó a que Slughorn le diera al menos dos tragos a su bebida. Miró a Ron y Hermione, que lo observaban expectantes, mientras le hacían gestos con la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Profesor...

-¿Sí, Harry? – preguntó después de darle un buen trago a su copa.

-Verá...yo quisiera pedirle un favor – dijo y el profesor se temía que le pidiera el recuerdo – Dumbledore me ha pedido que...

-Ya sé lo que Dumbledore te ha pedido, no, lo siento, pero no puedo darte ese recuerdo – replicó Slughorn levantándose – lo siento, muchacho, pero me tengo que ir, buenos días.

Y Horace se marchó del bar dejando a Harry en la mesa, frustrado. Volvió hacia la mesa en la que estaba antes para hablar con sus amigos.

-Nada, que no hay manera – explicó Harry sentándose, fastidiado.

-Al menos lo has intentado... – dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero no basta con intentarlo – dijo Hermione – Dumbledore confía en Harry para conseguirlo, por algo será.

-Ya, pero no lo consigo, ¿se te ocurre algo, Hermione? – preguntó.

-Tal vez... – dijo pensativa – tal vez podrías usar la poción que ganasteis Ron y tú, ¿no?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de la poción! – exclamó Harry - ¡Gracias, Hermione, no sé como no se me ha ocurrido antes! – dijo emocionado.

Charlaron durante un buen rato, decidiendo cuándo cumpliría con su misión. No estaba muy seguro de que el plan funcionara, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que no lo llevara a cabo. Cuando empezó a entrarles hambre, pidieron la comida. Una vez saciados, dieron una vuelta por el pueblo. Visitaron tiendas, entre ellas, la tienda de artículos de broma Zonco, donde Harry y Ron compraron unos cuantos objetos.

Poco a poco fue oscureciendo, por lo tanto, se hizo la hora de volver al colegio. Hagrid llamaba a los alumnos para que se reunieran. Una vez estuvieron todos, partieron hacia el castillo. Al llegar, los tres se dirigieron a la sala común, estaban muy cansados y estaba cargados de bolsas de chucherías y artículos de broma de Zonco. Hermione se había comprado varias plumas nuevas. Cuando pasaron por el hueco del retrato, vieron que Katty se había quedado dormida en una de las butacas de la sala. Harry se acercó a ella y la despertó.

-Ey, ya hemos vuelto – dijo zarandeándola brevemente.

-... ¿Ya estáis aquí? – dijo soñolienta mientras se incorporaba y daba un largo bostezo - ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

-Muy bien, te hemos traído unas cuantas chucherías – explicó éste enseñándole una bolsa cargada de cosas.

Mi hijo, Ron y Hermione le contaron lo sucedido en el Cabeza de Puerco con Slughorn, y que había decidido conseguirlo con la ayuda del Felix Felicis.

-¿Y cuándo lo harás? – preguntó mi hija.

-Pues la verdad que no lo sé – contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros – Por cierto, ¿has hecho lo que te pedí? – susurró.

-Sí, lo he seguido pero no he podido ver nada raro – contestó ella.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Hermione con ceño.

-Pues... – dijo Harry no muy seguro de si decirlo, se temía una reprimenda por parte de su amiga – le he pedido que espíe a Malfoy.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione asombrada - ¿Cómo puedes pedirle que haga eso? ¡Hasta Dumbledore te ha dicho que no cree que Malfoy trame algo!

-Bueno...yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Katty y los demás la miraron con curiosidad – Lo he visto adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Hablas de Malfoy? – se extrañó Ron – Pero si demostró hace años que le da miedo entrar allí.

-Ya, pero parece ser que por la mañana no.

-¿Y has descubierto algo? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-No, no he podido averiguar qué tramaba.

Después hablaron y recordaron anécdotas hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Al final del día, agotados, cayeron rendidos en sus camas, menos mis hijos. Ella le daba vueltas a lo que le había pasado en el Bosque Prohibido y en la orilla del lago; y él no hacía más que imaginar qué podría haber estado haciendo Malfoy en el Bosque Prohibido y en cuál sería el momento adecuado para tomar la poción y conseguir el recuerdo.


	7. Huye, Ron, ¡Es Lavender!

Seee ya traje el sexto cap. :) espero que os guste no olviden dejar review si os gusta :P y si no os gusta también xD  
Gracias a Kela por el beteoo :D

**6. Huye, Ron, ¡Es Lavender!**

Pasados unos días, Harry seguía obsesionado con la idea de que Malfoy hubiera estado merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido. Años atrás, éste había demostrado verdadero miedo con sólo pensar en adentrase en él, por lo que le parecía muy sospechoso que merodeara por allí. Una mañana, vieron a Hagrid bastante decaído, por lo que fueron a preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-Hagrid, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry una vez se hubieron acercado a él.

-Sí...eh...bueno, no – dijo él, nervioso – Verás Harry, Aragog ha... Aragog ha... lo siento, no puedo seguir – tartamudeó y unos lagrimones le cayeron por la gruesa barba.

-Vamos, Hagrid, no será para tanto, ¿no? – dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Es que, veréis...Aragog ha estado muy enfermo y...ha muerto – explicó Hagrid con la voz rota, mientras más lagrimones brotaban de sus ojos.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento – dijo Hermione apenada - ¿Necesitas algo, Hagrid? – preguntó intentando consolarlo.

-Bueno, me gustaría que vinierais al entierro, es esta noche – pidió.

-Pero Hagrid, no nos permiten salir por la noche – dijo Ron.

-Sí, tenéis razón – dijo Hagrid limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano enorme – pero me hubiera gustado que... había pensado que quizá podríais venir debajo de la capa – sugirió.

-Ya no cabemos los cuatro debajo de ella – explicó Harry – pero lo intentaremos.

-Gracias, chicos, sois los mejores – dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa y abrazando a los cuatro con una sola mano – Os veo esta noche – dijo – si eso – añadió.

Y se alejó hacia su cabaña a grandes zancadas. Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Cómo pretende que vayamos al entierro de una araña que ha intentado comernos? – preguntó Ron irónicamente.

Ese día fue bastante ajetreado. Tras unas largas horas de clase, se encontraron con Dumbledore por el pasillo. El director le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara a él y mi éste obedeció.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿cómo llevas lo de recuperar el recuerdo? – preguntó amablemente.

-Pues verá...todavía no lo he conseguido – admitió Harry.

-¿Y cuándo crees que lo conseguirás? – preguntó Dumbledore, a lo que Harry se avergonzó, había estado tan obsesionado con lo de Malfoy que se había olvidado por completo del recuerdo. El director se dio cuenta de la reacción de mi hijo y sonrió dulcemente – Harry, no quiero presionarte, pero creo que dejé bastante claro lo imprescindible que es ese recuerdo, ¿verdad? – dijo, y mi hijo asintió levemente – Bien, cuando lo tengas no dudes en venir a verme.

-Claro, profesor.

Dumbledore le sonrió una vez más y se marchó. Harry volvió con sus amigos y les contó lo que el director le había dicho mientras caminaban hacia la Sala Común. Hermione lo regañó por haberse olvidado del recuerdo, ya que habían encontrado un medio para hacerlo. Harry se quedó pensativo mientras que ella hablaba, hasta que al fin dijo:

-Lo haré esta noche – y Hermione calló – Me tomaré un poco de poción e iré a buscarlo.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ron.

-Sí, tiene que ser cuanto antes, sea lo que sea lo que Dumbledore quiere mostrarme lo estoy retrasando – sentenció.

Una vez llegaron a la Sala Común, los cuatro se sentaron en silencio a hacer los deberes, pero mi hijo no podía concentrarse, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: Malfoy, el recuerdo, un montón de deberes pendientes...y Ginny. Pasaron varias horas antes de irse a cenar. Una vez cenados, volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde Harry sacó la botellita de Felix Felicis y le dio un pequeño sorbo, entonces cogió su capa, se despidió de sus amigos y su hermana y se marchó.

-Buena suerte, Harry – le deseó Katty mientras éste se cubría con la capa.

-Gracias, pero no la voy a necesitar – dijo sonriente.

Dicho esto, se terminó de cubrir con la capa y salió por el hueco del retrato. Se cruzó con Ginny y Dean que estaban entrando a la Sala Común, sin querer se chocó con la chica, que creyó que Dean la había empujado para ayudarla y, por ello le gritó. Entraron a la Sala Común discutiendo, mientras Harry avanzaba sigiloso y sonriente por el pasillo.

-Pero Ginny, cielo, yo...

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Puedo valerme por mi misma, por si no te habías fijado! – le espetó malhumorada.

-Sí, si que me había fijado, es solo que... – se disculpó.

-¿Que es solo qué, Dean? – preguntó furiosa - ¡Me tratas como si tuviera cinco años!

-Pero Ginny...

Mi hija, Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados en los sillones que había en frente de la chimenea, los observaban boquiabiertos.

-¡No, no hay peros que valgan! ¿Acaso no has notado que puedo cuidarme yo solita? – preguntó la chica fastidiada.

-¿Insinúas que no te hago falta? ¿Es eso, Ginny? – preguntó él, dolido.

-No, no insinúo nada – dijo cortante – Lo que intento decirte es que estas encima mía las veinticuatro horas del día, no necesito tantos cuidados.

-Ah, entonces no lo insinúas, sino que lo afirmas, ¿no? – las mejillas del chico se encendieron, empezaba a perder los estribos.

-Dean Thomas, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? – espetó ella.

-¿Hablarte cómo? Eres tú la que me está hablando mal – se defendió.

Entonces Ginny le dio la espalda furiosa y echó a andar rápidamente hacia las escaleras y el chico la siguió. La alcanzó a mitad de la escalera y la agarró del brazo. Ella se paró en seco, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Él intentó girarla pero ella se resistió.

-Ginny, por favor, mírame – pidió.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó con rabia.

-Está bien... lo siento – dijo entrecortado, entonces ella se giró y lo miró.

-¿Que sientes el qué? ¿El tratarme como a una cría? ¿El sobreprotegerme? ¿El agobiarme? – le gritó, mientras de un tirón se soltó de él, que todavía la tenía amarrada del brazo.

Abajo, en los sillones, los otros tres estaban perplejos.

-Quizá debería ir a separarlos...

-No, Ron, es cosa de ellos, no te entrometas – dijo Hermione secamente.

Entonces el chico refunfuñó y se encogió en el sillón, mientras que en las escaleras Ginny y Dean seguían discutiendo, alzando la voz más todavía.

-¡No, Dean! ¡No me tienes ningún respeto y ya estoy harta!

-¿Que estas harta? ¡Más harto estoy yo de ti! – soltó Dean sin pensar – Bueno, no, no quise decir eso... – rectificó.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Ginny mirándolo con furia fijamente a los ojos.

-No, nada, no importa...

-Sí que importa, has dicho que estas harto de mi ¿verdad? – le espetó furiosa.

-No, cariño, de verdad...que no quería decir eso...

-¡Pero lo has dicho! – gritó, estaba totalmente fuera de sí – Mira, ¿sabes qué? Si tan harto estás de mi, ¿por qué sigues conmigo, eh? – chilló.

-No, Ginny, yo no estoy harto de ti, solo que...Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo, es normal que tengamos nuestras peleas...

-No, Dean, como esta no – dijo bajando un poco la voz – Oye... lo he estado meditando durante mucho tiempo y creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos – sentenció, y el chico se quedó de piedra.

-¿Que lo...dejemos? – tartamudeó sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Sí, así es – dijo ella visiblemente apenada, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Está bien – dijo él, molesto – Tú te lo pierdes.

-Oh, vamos, Dean, ahora no me vengas con esas – dijo ella.

-Sí que te vengo con esas – espetó, dolido – Prefiero estar solo antes que estar con una loca como tú – soltó amargamente.

-Eres un resentido de mierda.

-Déjame en paz – sentenció, y dicho esto se fue a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny se percató de que abajo estaban sus amigos y su hermano, mirándola, se dio cuenta de que lo habían presenciado todo. No supo que hacer, si bajar con ellos o irse a su cuarto. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, pero por otra parte se sentía aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y, en el fondo, estaba dolida. Era una de esas personas que son fuertes, que no se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, no le gustaba llorar en público. Se quedó un rato mirándolos, no estaba segura de lo que hacer.

-Bueno, chicos, siento que hayáis tenido que presenciar esto – dijo – Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada – anunció.

Y dicho esto se fue a su cuarto, mientras los tres la seguían mirando. Acto seguido se abrió la puerta de otra habitación y por ella salió Lavender Brown con un pijama rosa con corazones.

-¿Qué son todos esos gritos? Hay gente que quiere dormir – dijo desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Huye, Ron, ¡es Lavender! – susurró Katty y Hermione tuvo que contener la risa. El chico se puso pálido.

Entonces la chica reparó en que había gente abajo. Ron se encogió todo lo que pudo en el sillón para esconderse, pero para desgracia de él, ella lo vio.

-¡Ro-Ro! ¡Si estas aquí! – exclamó sonriente y bajó veloz las escaleras - ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis acostados? – preguntó.

-Hola Lavender – dijo Ron visiblemente molesto, pero la chica lo pasó por alto – Sólo charlábamos un poco antes de acostarnos.

-Ah – dijo y al ver a Hermione una mueca se dibujó en su cara – Entonces me quedo charlando con vosotros, no os importa, ¿verdad? – preguntó poniéndole ojitos a Ron.

-Pues nosotros... – empezó a decir Ron.

-¿Sí? Vale, ¿de qué hablabais? – dijo sentándose sin ser invitada en el reposa brazos del sillón de Ron.

-Por Merlín, ni siquiera yo soportaba chicas tan pesadas en mis tiempos – dijo Sirius.

-Pues...de quidditch – dijo Ron nervioso, no se esperaba que la chica apareciera.

Hermione y Katty intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo, o más bien se reían disimuladamente de Ron. Entonces Hermione decidió ser un poco vengativa y empezó a hablar con mi hija dejando a Ron en un apuro, ya que se pusieron a hablar de cosas de chicas y los excluyeron de la conversación. No es que a mi hija le agradara hacer eso, pero menos le gustaba cómo se portaba el chico con su amiga.

En ese mismo momento, en el que Ron estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Lavender y las chicas disfrutaban de lo lindo de verlo en ese apuro, Harry corría eufórico bajo la capa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, con una botellita en las manos. Gritó extasiado la contraseña a la gárgola y subió acelerado las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del despacho, la abrió bruscamente, irrumpiendo en el cuarto.

-¡Lo tengo, profesor! ¡Lo he conseguido! – exclamó mi hijo totalmente fuera de sí, estaba contentísimo.

-Muy bien, Harry, sabía que sólo tú se lo sacarías – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – Te felicito, ¿listo para verlo? – preguntó sin ocultar las ganas que tenía de conocer el contenido del recuerdo.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó mi Harry, aunque estaba deseoso de verlo.

-¡Pues claro! – exclamó el director sonriendo con más ganas – Pásame la botella – pidió y Harry le entregó la botella apresuradamente – Harry, estamos a punto de descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de lord Voldemort – explicó mientras vertía el contenido del frasco en el pensadero – tú primero, chico, te lo has ganado – ofreció sin parar de sonreír.

Entonces ambos se sumergieron en el pensadero, volviendo a ver la misma situación que habían presenciado en la última reunión, con la diferencia de que ya no aparecía esa especie de niebla nublando emborronando la imagen. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a salir del pensadero, Dumbledore estaba contentísimo.

-¿Has visto, Harry? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de descubrir? – preguntó eufórico – Hemos descubierto su punto débil, ahora sabes cómo derrotarlo.

-Pero señor... ¿Qué hemos descubierto exactamente?

-Siéntate, siéntate – pidió amablemente.

Entonces le explicó pausadamente varios detalles que a mi hijo se le habían escapado. Pasado un rato, se despidieron y Harry volvió a la Sala Común, deseoso de contárselo a sus amigos y su hermana, así que deseó que no se hubieran ido a dormir. Pero por desgracia, al pasar por el hueco del retrato, observó que la sala estaba vacía, salvo por una chica que dormía con una pose bastante incómoda en uno de los sillones. Se acercó a ella y observó que se había quedado dormida con un libro abierto en las manos. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la zarandeó suavemente para que se despertara.

-Hermione – susurró – Hermione, despierta – dijo y la chica empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Harry? – acertó a decir soñolienta.

-He conseguido el recuerdo – y al oír eso, Hermione se levantó de un salto.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, Harry, sabía que lo conseguirías! – exclamó entusiasmada.

-Gracias – dijo mi hijo sonriendo – Ves a despertar a Katty, yo voy a despertar a Ron, ¿vale? – preguntó y la chica asintió sonriente – Baja cuando la hayas conseguido despertar y os cuento a los tres.

-Vale – dijo – espero que no me muerda, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le interrumpen el sueño – bromeó.

Y ambos subieron por la escalera para despertar a los susodichos. Después de unos largos diez minutos, los cuatro estaban abajo. Ron y Katty bostezaban ampliamente.

-¿No podías haber esperado a mañana para decírnoslo? – preguntó mi hija muy molesta.

-No, tenía muchas ganas de hacéroslo saber – dijo Harry sonriendo – he descubierto el secreto de Voldemort – explicó, y los chicos respondieron con una ovación – Veréis, en el recuerdo del profesor, aparecía Voldemort de joven, preguntándole a Slughorn qué eran los horrocruxes y cómo se hacían – Ron abrió la boca para interrumpirlo, pero Harry lo detuvo, supuso que iba a preguntarle qué eran – Al parecer esa es la clave de que Voldemor siga vivo, de que sea prácticamente inmortal.

»Según le explicó el profesor, los horrocruxes son pequeñas partes del alma de un mago o bruja que habitan en objetos y que evitan que mueras, ya que una parte de tu alma es conservada, mientras que la otra, por así decirlo, muere. Esas partes de tu alma, tal y como le dijo el profesor, se obtienen realizando una acción tan horrible que a tu alma no le quede más remedio que partirse, consiguiendo así algo que te da un poco más de vida. Se consigue un horrocrux por medio de crímenes, como por ejemplo un asesinato y esos fragmentos no se pueden destruir con simple magia, como otros objetos o seres. Y ese es su secreto, eso es lo que le hace invencible.

Tras aquel relato, los tres lo miraban boquiabiertos. Estaban medio atolondrados por lo que mi hijo les había contado. Hermione fue la primera en hablar, quizá porque era la que más despierta estaba de los tres.

-Entonces... para destruir a quién-tú-sabes hay que destruir sus horrocruxes, ¿no? – preguntó.

-Dumbledore cree que sí, me ha contado que lleva un tiempo buscándolos – explicó sonriente.

Entonces siguieron charlando sobre horrocruxes hasta que el sueño los venció por completo. Se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus habitaciones a acostarse. Todos menos Harry se durmieron en seguida. Mi hijo seguía emocionado por la noticia y permaneció despierto durante un buen rato, hasta que al fin, sus párpados comenzaron a caer hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos, para dar paso a unos sueños que jamás había tenido... unos sueños en los que había destruido los horrocruxes y vencido a Voldemort, donde la comunidad mágica ni el mundo muggle tenían que temerle... donde él y Ginny estaban juntos.


	8. Me das asco, Malfoy

**7. Me das asco, Malfoy**

Después de aquello, las reuniones entre Harry y Dumbledore se reanudaron. Mi hijo estaba de muy buen humor desde aquel día y, aparte, sentía una extraña felicidad al enterarse de que Ginny y Dean habían roto. Nuestro hijo se estaba enamorando, pero claro, él no lo sabía. Por otra parte, nuestra hija asistía a otro tipo de reuniones, se veía con Malfoy en secreto cada vez que el chico la citaba para "divertirse", así es como él denominaba a lo que hacían en esos encuentros, los cuales consistían en algunas escapadas a un cuartucho que solía usar Filch para guardar escobas y material de limpieza, en el que se daban unos cuantos besos y abrazos en la oscuridad. De vez en cuando el chico quería ir a más, pero mi hija es una chica lista, y siempre le paraba los pies

-Este chico es un aprovechado – decía James indignado cada vez que Malfoy intentaba propasarse con ella – Más le vale que no se pase ni un pelo – amenazaba, pero sabía que sus amenazas eran en vano.

Pero aún así, mi hija estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, mientras que él no daba muestras de sentir nada por ella. También asistía a clases privadas con la profesora McGonagall, con la que iba progresando poco a poco, después de incontables clases, ya conseguía transformarse por completo, a falta de la nariz, que se resistía a convertirse en hocico y, aparte, tampoco conseguía recuperar su forma normal, por lo que McGonagall tenía que destransformarla numerosas veces.

Por otra parte, Ron y Lavender habían roto, por lo que él y Hermione finalizaron la "guerra" que tenían declarada, aunque en mi opinión, después de cómo se portó Ron con ella, Hermione le puso muy fácil lo de recuperar su amistad. Fue todo un alivio para nuestros hijos que sus amigos se arreglaran, ya que era bastante incómodo presenciar sus discusiones.

Pasaron unas semanas desde que Harry consiguió el recuerdo de Slughorn hasta lo que pasó lo que voy a contar. Aquel día, Malfoy había citado a mi hija en uno de los baños del castillo, uno que solía estar vacío (según pude observar).

Malfoy se encontraba en él media hora antes de que mi hija llegara, por lo visto se había olvidado de que tenía una "cita" con Katty. Era la primera vez que observábamos lo que él hacía, pero por lo visto frecuentaba ese baño para desahogarse... con Myrtle la llorona. Parece ser que cuando se sentía frustrado y decaído le hacía una visita al fantasma y le contaba sus penas, algo por lo que ella estaba encantada. En ese momento el chico estaba llorando, mientras el fantasma revoloteaba a su alrededor e intentaba animarlo. El chico estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando oyó una voz femenina.

-¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – bramó después de sacar su varita rápidamente.

El hechizo le dio a la "intrusa" en el pecho, y ésta quedó estampada contra la pared. Era Katty. Al verla, el chico se limpió todo rastro de lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, le lanzó una mirada a Mytle y ésta se fue flotando.

-Vaya, no sabía que te iba este rollito tan raro – dijo Katty con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿No te había dicho que eras mi espía favorita? – preguntó sonriendo altanero mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, que seguía apoyada contra la pared.

-Puede, pero quizá me tengas que recordar por qué – dijo, desafiándolo a que hiciera algo que ya había hecho con anterioridad.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó alzando una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír con suficiencia y acercándose más a ella hasta tener su cara bien pegada a la de ella – Entonces te lo haré recordar a la fuerza – le susurró en el oído.

Entonces, decidido, seguro de sí mismo y olvidando sus anteriores preocupaciones, la cogió bruscamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, mirándola a la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te acuerdas ahora? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras, serio y decidido, se veía realmente intimidante.

-No sé... refréscame la memoria – desafió.

Y él no se lo pensó dos veces, con una mano la sujetaba por la cintura, mientras que con la otra la asió de la cabeza y la besó bruscamente, una extraña forma de dar un beso apasionado.

-¡Me encanta este chico! ¡Es tan delicado! – ironizó Sirius con aires soñadores.

-Sirius, no tiene gracia – le reprendimos James y yo al unísono, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Vale, está bien – se disculpó molesto – No sé ni para qué hablo – refunfuñó.

James no soportaba la imagen que estaba viendo, por lo que se dio la vuelta negándose a mirar la escena. Mientras mi marido se comportaba como un niño... vale, lo retiro, pero deja de mirarme así, James; mi hija le revolvía suavemente el pelo al chico, y éste le daba mordisquitos en los labios, y la abrazaba dominante, como si fuera una presa y él el cazador que no permite que se le escape. El corazón de Katty latía rápido, muy rápido, pero Malfoy parecía de piedra, no dejaba a la vista ningún tipo de emoción, excepto tal vez, una leve muestra de deseo, sí, creo que es la palabra más adecuada... deseo, pero nada más.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – gritó alguien.

Ambos se separaron bruscamente y Malfoy volvió a sacar la varita lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a Harry, que era el autor del grito, pero por suerte mi hijo lo esquivó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con una serpiente rastrera como esta? – le espetó a su hermana – Le has echado una maldición _imperius_, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a Malfoy con todo el asco que pudo.

-No necesito recurrir a esos trucos para tener a las chicas que me dé la gana – inquirió, y Katty se puso pálida - ¿Acaso tú lo haces, Potter? Vaya, eso no es propio de ti – dijo burlonamente.

-Entonces estás aquí por voluntad propia, ¿no? - dijo Harry enfadado, mirando a Katty, la cual no respondió, se había quedado muda.

-¿Estás sordo? ¿No te acabo de decir yo que sí? – se jactó Malfoy, y esto hizo que mi hijo se pusiera todavía más furioso.

-Cállate, Malfoy, no estaba hablando contigo – espetó - ¿Es verdad lo que dice este miserable, Katty? ¿Es verdad? – insistió, pero recibió un silencio rotundo como respuesta. Mi hija estaba a punto de llorar - ¡Responde! – ordenó y su hermana asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, y unas débiles lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejilla.

-Te lo dije – dijo Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia, por provocar esa reacción en mi hijo.

Pero de haber sabido lo que iba a pasarle, tal vez no lo hubiera provocado, porque mi hijo ciego de rabia gritó el hechizo que le quedaba por probar, aquel que no sabía qué consecuencias tendría, aquel que tenía la misteriosa anotación "Para enemigos" anotada abajo. Sí, me refiero al _sectumsempra_. Un destello de luz color rojo sangre le dio de lleno al chico, cortando su pecho y su cara, haciéndole unos profundos cortes, por los que brotaba sangre a chorros. Mis hijos se quedaron de piedra, observando cómo Malfoy se desplomaba en el suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-Harry, la hemos cagado – atinó a decir Katty, que empezó a llorar presa del pánico, de forma histérica.

-Cállate – soltó él, acercándose a Malfoy con nerviosismo - ¿Quieres dejar de llorar? Me estas poniendo nervioso – espetó, a pesar de lo que había hecho, seguía furioso con ella.

-¿De dónde demonios ha salido ese hechizo? – preguntó mi hija sollozando – Es del príncipe, ¿verdad?

-Cállate – ordenó, rabioso – Sí, es del príncipe, pero lo hecho, hecho está – dijo arrodillándose junto a Malfoy, que yacía en el suelo.

-Harry, ¿qué te dijimos Hermione y yo sobre el príncipe? ¡Que podía ser pel...

-¡Cállate! No me pongas más nervioso de lo que estoy – gritó.

Mi hija se quedó callada durante unos segundos, contemplando a ambos, a su hermano mirando asombrado las heridas de Malfoy, y a Malfoy tendido en el suelo inmóvil.

-¿Está...muerto? – preguntó tímidamente ella.

-No, si te fijas está respirando – contestó fríamente.

-¡Potter! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO? – rugió Severus, que acababa de entrar al baño. Vio a Malfoy en el suelo y corrió hacia él - ¡Apártate! – ordenó, dándole un brusco empujón a Harry.

-Señor, yo...

-Cállate, no tienes ni idea de lo que habéis hecho – le espetó a mi hijo.

Severus sacó la varita y empezó a murmurar una serie de contrahechizos hasta que las heridas del chico cicatrizaron, entonces, sentó al chico en el suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Draco, vamos a la enfermería, tendrás que pasar allí la noche si quieres que no te queden cicatrices – dijo y se volvió para mirar a mis hijos – En cuanto a vosotros dos... – se quedó mirándolos fijamente, supuse que estaba usando la Legeremancia contra ellos – Cuando vuelva os quiero ver a los dos aquí con vuestros libros de texto.

Y dicho esto, Severus abandonó el baño seguido del chico, que caminaba torpemente. A mis hijos les costó unos segundos reaccionar. Después, salieron apresuradamente del aseo, calados hasta arriba (Harry más que Katty, por arrodillarse en el suelo) y salpicados de sangre. Harry seguía muy enfadado con ella, ni siquiera la miró por el camino. Los que sí que miraban, eran los alumnos que había por los pasillos, que se quedaban perplejos al ver la sangre que goteaba por sus túnicas.

-Harry, déjame que te lo explique...

-No, no tienes nada que explicarme, lo has dejado todo muy claro – dijo fríamente.

-Por favor, Harry – suplicó.

-No.

-Harry, mírame y escúchame, por favor – suplicó Katty, cogiéndolo por la manga de la túnica y éste se giró y la miró furioso.

-¿Y qué es lo que me vas a decir, eh? ¿Que tienes novio nuevo? ¿Que sales con mi enemigo? ¿Es eso, eh? Ya lo has dejado bastante claro – dijo sin piedad, mientras que a su hermana empezaban a caerle lagrimillas por las mejillas - ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? Ah, claro, porque te he cortado la diversión, ¿verdad? – y volvió a caminar, dando grandes zancadas.

-Harry, por favor, escúchame, todo tiene una explicación – pero él hizo caso omiso y siguió andando deprisa.

Ella siguió suplicándole que la escuchara hasta que se detuvieron frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Por favor, Harry, déjame que te explique – insistió Katty.

-Venga, te doy cinco minutos – dijo impaciente.

Entonces Katty le contó lo más rápido que pudo todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy, desde el primer beso y lo que pasó en el Bosque Prohibido hasta la parte en la que su hermano entró en el baño y los vio.

-Y bueno, se me ocurrió que podría aprovecharme de la situación y sonsacarle cosas, ya sabes, hacer de espía – inventó.

-Ya, y esperas que me lo crea, ¿no? – espetó él.

-No, no espero que me creas, pero tenía la esperanza.

-¿Has terminado ya o tengo que seguir escuchándote? – preguntó fríamente.

-Harry, perdóname, por favor – suplicó Katty, cogiéndolo de la manga de la túnica.

-¿Que te perdone por qué exactamente? ¿Por mentirme? ¿O por haber sido tan estúpida como para que te pillara?

-Bueno... tú me dijiste que lo espiara, ¿no? – preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, y ya veo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de espiar.

-De verdad, Harry, tienes que creerme – dijo ella – No lo hice por gusto, sino por sacarle información, quería comprobar si estabas en lo cierto respecto a que es mortífago; y en caso de serlo, intentaría averiguar qué tramaba.

Mi hijo se quedó callado unos largos segundos muy tensos, mirando a su hermana fijamente, como si intentara ver rastros de mentira en sus ojos. Poco a poco su enfado se fue disminuyendo, ella nunca le había mentido (que él supiera) y le había demostrado muchas veces que le podía confiar todo lo que quisiera; entonces, al fin, decidió creerla.

-Está bien, te creo – dijo secamente.

-¿Entonces me perdonas? – preguntó ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de timidez, y él asintió con la cabeza – Gracias, Harry – dijo dándole un abrazo – No podría soportar que te enfadaras conmigo.

-Pero prométeme que no te volverás a acercar a él nunca – inquirió Harry cortante. Katty se quedó observándolo unos segundos, pero se mantuvo callada – Katty, prométemelo, te lo digo por tu bien, es peligroso, no quiero que vuelvas a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – contestó. Se disponían a entrar a la Sala Común, pero mi hija lo detuvo – Espera – dijo, y Harry se paró en seco, en el pequeño pasillo que daba a dicha Sala, detrás del retrato – sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada, pero por favor, no les digas nada de lo que te he contado a Ron y Hermione – susurró –. Creo que con que te hayas enfadado tú conmigo es suficiente – añadió pero Harry la miró de forma extraña – Por favor.

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa, Snape tiene que ponernos todavía algún castigo absurdo o disfrutar de nuestra expulsión.

Entonces ambos fueron a por sus libros, Harry le pidió el de pociones a Ron porque no quería que Severus viera de dónde había salido el hechizo. Cuando ambos tuvieron sus libros, fueron corriendo hacia el baño, donde el profesor los esperaba impaciente.

-Seguidme – ordenó.

Y ambos lo siguieron cargados con todos sus libros de texto, por un largo camino hacia el despacho. Al entrar, Severus se sentó detrás de su escritorio y sacó unos papeles en los que anotaba cosas que recitaba en voz alta: "Agresión a un alumno... Alumna en los servicios de caballeros... Actitud insolente hacia un profesor...".

-No nos hemos comportado de manera insolente – espetó Harry.

-No, pero ahora acabas de hacerlo – dijo Severus sonriendo con satisfacción – Acabáis de perder cincuenta puntos cada uno para vuestra querida casa, y seréis muy afortunados si no sois expulsados de inmediato.

-Profesor, fui yo quién lanzó el hechizo – aventuró a decir mi hijo.

-No me importa lo más mínimo, Potter, tu hermana estaba en una zona prohibida para ella, además de ser cómplice del estúpido error que acabas de cometer – Severus estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con cada palabra que emanaba de su boca – Además, os castigaré yo personalmente.

Harry iba a replicarle, pero su hermana lo detuvo. Él la miró y ella musitó un débil "Gracias" que Severus no escuchó. Después de haber rellenado dos fichas con los datos del "accidente", las preparó para entregárselas a Filch, acto seguido, sonrió más ampliamente y dijo:

-Os citaré cuando me parezca necesario. Cumpliréis castigo por separado y os advierto que no será nada divertido – explicó – Y ahora largaros de mi vista, no quiero ni veros – añadió.

-Mira que le gusta, eh – dijo James.

-James, sólo cumple con su trabajo – defendí.

-Vamos, Lily, no lo defiendas, ya ves cómo disfruta fastidiando a nuestros hijos.

Ambos se marcharon del despacho fastidiados. Aunque, por otra parte, sentían algo de alivio por no haber sido llevados al despacho de Dumbledore para ser expulsados. Al volver a la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione esperaban impacientes que les contaran lo que había pasado. Harry les relató lo sucedido omitiendo el beso de Katty y Draco, inventó que éste la estaba atacando y que por eso lo había agredido.

Hermione se enfadó y lo regañó por haber usado un hechizo del príncipe, alegando una vez más (y le doy toda la razón a la chica) que podría haber resultado peligroso, y que de hecho, así había sido. Mientras tenían esa discusión, Katty pensaba en Malfoy, estaba preocupada por él, por lo que pensó hacerle una visita, aunque tendría que idear cuándo... Entonces decidió que se escaparía por la noche para saber como estaba, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano.

Y así lo hizo. Aquella noche, esperó a que todos se durmieran, y bien entrada la noche, se puso la túnica por encima del pijama, cogió su varita y entró sigilosamente en el cuarto de Harry. Se acercó a él y lo medio despertó.

-Harry – susurró – la capa, ¿dónde está?

-¿Eh? – musitó él - ¿Qué capa? Ah... en el baúl... debajo del libro de Transformaciones... – estaba tan dormido que no se enteró de quién le estaba hablando.

Mi hija cogió la capa sigilosamente y se cubrió con ella. Salió de la Sala Común con la varita en la mano, por si acaso. Dentro de lo que cabe, se dirigió hacia la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo. En llegar, abrió la puerta despacio y vio que estaba vacía, salvo una camilla en la dormía el chico. La sala estaba iluminada por la débil llama de una vela. Entró despacito y apuntó con la varita a la puerta del dormitorio de la Señora Promfey; murmuró "_muffliato_" y se quitó la capa. Se acercó a Malfoy y lo contempló, admirando la imagen que mostraba cuando dormía. Le latió deprisa el corazón al verlo tan dormido, tan tranquilo... tan guapo. Admiraba lo perfecto que se mantenía incluso durmiendo, a él no se le caía la baba cuando dormía, ni se le alborotaba el pelo. Lo despertó suavemente.

-Draco – dijo – Draco, despierta – susurró al mismo tiempo que lo movía lentamente.

-¿Qué... haces aquí? – musitó soñoliento - ¿No deberías estar acostada?

-Sí, pero quería ver cómo estabas – explicó dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba en una silla al lado de él.

-Bien hasta que me has despertado – gruñó en broma.

-Entonces estas bien – dijo ella.

-Ya sabes que soy fuerte – alardeó – No creo que deba estar aquí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, había pensado que tal vez después del susto te gustaría verme, ¿no? – dijo Katty tímidamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó escéptico.

-Pues... como soy algo así como tu novia...

-¿Mi novia? ¿Estás loca o qué? – soltó mirándola con desdén.

-Bueno, como pasamos algún tiempo juntos para divertirnos y eso...

-¿Y? Tú lo has dicho, para divertirnos – dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra – y para nada más. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas del trato?

-Pensé que tal vez eso había cambiado – contestó ella decepcionada.

-¿Y por qué iba a cambiar? Creo que lo dejé bastante claro – cada palabra se clavaba en el corazón de mi hija como un puñal ardiendo –, pero creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria. Me parece que te dejé BIEN claro que esto no iba a ser una relación, iba a ser simple diversión – le recordó fríamente, arrastrando las palabras más exageradamente que de costumbre -. Pero es normal que te hayas quedado colgada de mí, todas lo hacen – dijo esbozando una desagradable sonrisa de autorrealización.

-Entonces... no sientes nada por mí, ¿no? – dijo Katty y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

-¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro? – se burló él – NO, no siento NADA por ti y dudo que alguna vez lo sienta, ¿por qué iba a sentir algo por ti, eh? – parecía estar disfrutando de la reacción provocada en ella.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿De verdad ha sido todo un juego para ti? – preguntó mi hija, mientras se esforzaba por que las lágrimas no le cayeran.

-¿Y qué iba a ser si no? ¿O acaso tengo que repetírtelo? – preguntó cruelmente – NO siento nada por ti – repitió lentamente, queriéndolo dejar lo más claro posible.

-Está bien – dijo ella dolida, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta -, pero por si te interesa saberlo, cosa que dudo, yo sí que siento algo por ti, bueno, lo sentía – aclaró –, pero me has demostrado que no vales nada. Me-das-asco, Malfoy – dijo todo lo fríamente que pudo y poniendo énfasis en el apellido del chico.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Demuéstrale quién eres! – gritaron James y Sirius al unísono con orgullo. Los tres estábamos rabiosos por las palabras del chico.

Y acto seguido, abandonó la enfermería dando un sonoro portazo, dejando a Malfoy con la palabra en la boca. Se cubrió apresuradamente con la capa y se aguantó las lágrimas durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a la Sala Común. Estaba temblando de ira y rabia, se sentía decepcionada, dolida... estaba destrozada. Cuando hubo llegado, devolvió la capa al lugar de dónde la había sacado y se metió en la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Fue allí y sólo allí donde al fin estalló. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y en silencio, odiándose a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta como para pensar que él sentiría algo por ella, que la querría de la misma forma que ella lo quería él, se sentía estúpida por querer a ese miserable. Lloró durante un buen rato hasta caer rendida, pensando en que, al fin y al cabo, el tiempo cura las heridas.

Por otro lado, en la enfermería, Malfoy ya no se regodeaba de lo que había hecho, ya no sonreía orgulloso y satisfecho de sus palabras... no se sentía satisfecho en absoluto. Siempre pensó que era de piedra, que ninguna chica conseguiría hacerle aflorar algún tipo de emoción... hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras de mi hija antes de abandonar la sala. Fue justo en ese momento cuando se le rompió la armadura, dando paso a un extraño dolor, no un dolor intenso (ni siquiera fuerte), pero al fin y al cabo era dolor. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de haber sido cruel con alguien, porque quizá él SÍ que sentía algo por ella, aunque no fuera tan fuerte.

* * *

Bueeno...lo de que el chico era un cabrón nunca ha sido un secreto xDD espero que os haya gustado :) Un beso!

una vez más, mil gracias a Kela por el beteo :)


	9. Irresistible

Bueeeno, siento mucho no haber actualizado en tantísimo tiempo, pero no me he sentido inspirada hasta ahora. Prometo que lo terminaré, pero no sé cuándo. Tengo toda la historia metida en la cabeza, solo necesito inspiración para transformarla en narración. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, es corto, pero ya tengo en mente lo que pasará en el siguiente. Bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo leerlo xD un besito =)

* * *

**8. Irresistible**

Aquel día fue el que Severus escogió para castigar a Harry... el día de la final de la copa de quidditch. Citó a mi hijo justo a la hora exacta en la que el partido comenzaba, cosa que, como capitán del equipo, lo fastidió enormemente; mientras que Severus se sentía muy satisfecho de molestarlo de tal forma. Ya había castigado a Katty el día anterior, decidió que sería la primera alegando que "las damas van primero".

A Harry le asignó la misma tarea que a Katty: ordenar y archivar todo el historial "delictivo" de los merodeadores en su problemática estancia en Hogwarts. Admito que realmente se pasó mucho, ya que mis hijos estaban muy afectados por la reciente muerte de Sirius y leer sus "proezas" resultaba muy doloroso.

-Vamos, Lily, admite que realmente eran proezas... Únicas e inimitables – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa al recordar tiempos mejores.

-Sí... era nuestra época dorada – secundó James.

-Oh, sí, unas proezas cuyos premios fueron cuantiosas amonestaciones y una gran pérdida de puntos para nuestra casa - les reprendí.

Como iba diciendo, esa tarea les resultaba tediosa, pesada y _dolorosa_. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de mi hijo se dirigían fundamentalmente al partido que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera. Sabía perfectamente por qué Severus había elegido ese día para su castigo, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de verle fastidiado. Al cabo de unas larguísimas horas, el profesor le dejó marchar, advirtiéndole que volvería a ser castigado en otra ocasión. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre de Gryffindor para conocer cuanto antes el resultado del partido. No hizo falta preguntarlo, puesto que cuando entró a la Sala Común, todos celebraban una clara victoria.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¡Hemos ganado! – gritó Ginny corriendo hacia él - ¡Ha sido increíble, genial, espectacular! ¡Ron ha parado casi todo y yo he metido mas goles que en toda la temp...

Pero no acabó la frase. No pudo hacerlo. No con los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Mientras ella decía todo aquello, mi hijo no la escuchaba, miraba hipnotizado sus labios. Fue entonces cuando por fin comprendió que estaba enamorado de ella y sólo sintió deseos de besarla... y así lo hizo. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Fue rápido, fugaz. Sin embargo, el beso no fue tan rápido y fugaz, sino todo lo contrario: lento, cálido, emotivo... Él no quería soltarla y ella no quería que la soltara. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y exploró cada milímetro de su boca con la lengua. A ninguno de los dos le importó que toda la gente que había allí les estuviera mirando, incluido Ron. En ese instante con el que tanto habían soñado no existía nadie más que no fueran ellos dos. El tiempo se paró sólo para ellos, para que disfrutaran de ese momento. Desgraciadamente, ese beso terminó, pero no se soltaron. Permanecieron cada uno rodeando la cintura del otro con los brazos, mirándose a los ojos, mientras los demás gryffindors silbaban y vitoreaban a la pareja.

Dean Thomas se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación molesto. Hermione y Katty sonreían satisfechas, pues ellas ya sabían que esa escena acabaría por llevarse a cabo. Ron los miraba perplejo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Harry lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. Por un instante, nuestro hijo se sintió incómodo por la mirada de su amigo, pero sus preocupaciones se disiparon cuando Ron asintió mostrando su aprobación. Así pues, la volvió a besar una y otra vez, hasta estar seguro de que por fin era suya... y que él era suyo.

Fue el comienzo de una bonita y afectuosa relación. Mi hijo se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, fue la primera vez en su vida que se sintió libre. Desde aquel día, Harry y Ginny ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en estar juntos, se iban a rinconcitos apartados de Hogwarts para estar solos… y esos eran los mejores momentos que ambos habían vivido.

Sin embargo, sólo uno de mis hijos era feliz en ese momento. Desde que Katty fue a ver a Malfoy a la enfermería, no volvió a hablar con él. Cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos y sus miradas se encontraban, ella se daba la vuelta, lo miraba mal o se hacía la distraída. Por otro lado, el chico se sentía confuso. En el fondo estaba dolido, ya que por primera vez en su vida tenía remordimientos por haber tratado mal a una chica; claro que eso era algo que, tras tantísimos años siendo frío como el hielo, sabía disimular muy bien. Draco Malfoy siempre pensó que a las chicas, después de la diversión, había que despacharlas en seguida, o de lo contrario pasarían de ser sus presas a ser sus enemigas. También cabía la posibilidad de que alguna inocente alma intentara cazarlo… o no tan inocente, como resultó Pansy Parkinson, la chica que más se había acercado a echarle el guante por ser tan retorcidamente lista. Pero Draco Malfoy NUNCA se dejaba enganchar… hasta ese momento. No estaba exactamente "enganchado", pero había cometido el error de pasar _demasiado_ tiempo con Katty hasta el punto de sentirse como una mierda por tratarla mal.

En tan corto tiempo había sentido muchas emociones desconocidas hasta la fecha para él. Al principio de todo ese juego se sentía poderoso, más tarde se sintió débil, a continuación sintió ganas de verla (aunque sólo fuera por "diversión") más seguido; y por último… no podía (ni quería) despacharla. Y mucho menos de ese modo. Hizo amagos de arreglarlo con ella muchas veces, pero nunca se atrevía. Ni se atrevía ni sabía cómo disculparse, ya que las expresiones "lo siento" y "perdóname" no formaban parte del vocabulario de Malfoy. Pero estaba decidido a poner fin a ese amargo sentimiento de culpa.

Aquel día fue en el que al fin Katty consiguió una transformación perfecta. Y no sólo eso, también logró recuperar su forma humana sin ayuda de la profesora McGonagall. Lo hizo varias veces mientras la profesora asentía en un gesto de aprobación. Mi hija se sentía orgullosa por haberlo conseguido.

-Mis felicitaciones, señorita Potter – dijo Minerva sonriendo ampliamente – usted es totalmente apta para llevar a cabo una transformación completa siempre que lo desee.

-Gracias, profesora, pero el mérito no es todo mío – dijo Katty – sin su ayuda nunca lo habría logrado – elogió.

-Usted ya tenía las cualidades, yo nada más le di un empujoncito – contestó la profesora quitándole importancia a su claro mérito -. Recuerde: no daré parte al Ministerio de esto para que así sea una ventaja contra posibles enemigos en los tiempos que corren. Sin embargo, le advierto que la transformación es un arte que no debe usar para fines tales como las travesuras, usted me entiende.

-No se preocupe, no me meteré en líos.

Y dicho esto, salió del despacho de la profesora con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Pero esa sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver a Malfoy apoyado en la pared de en frente del despacho. Lo ignoró y caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo… y él la detuvo.

-¡Espera! – gritó él agarrándola del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Malfoy? – espetó Katty todo lo fríamente que puso.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – explicó él lo más serio que pudo.

-Déjame en paz – dijo ella soltándose bruscamente, pues él no la había soltado, y siguió con su camino. Pero Malfoy no iba a rendirse.

-Espera, por favor, es muy serio lo que voy a decirte – dijo él en un tono que sugería una leve súplica.

-¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste te crees que voy a hablar contigo así porque sí? Debes estar chiflado – dijo ella muy escéptica – Mira, se ve que no soy la única que no pilla las cosas a la primera, así que te lo diré muy despacito y claro para que _tú_ lo entiendas: NO quiero saber NADA de ti, NO quiero que me mires, ni que me hables, quiero-que-desaparezcas-de-mi-vida, Malfoy – puso mayor énfasis en el apellido del chico –, y que sepas que eres la persona más rastrera y miserable que he conocido nunca. ¿Ha quedado claro?

En aquel entonces habían tres reglas básicas y fundamentales en Hogwarts: 1. Bajo NINGÚN concepto los alumnos pueden entrar en el Bosque Prohibido sin autorización, 2. Está totalmente prohibido merodear por el castillo a altas horas de la noche… y 3. Nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede hablarle mal a Draco Malfoy e irse de rositas. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy ni se inmutó. Sin embargo se sentía de forma muy parecida a la de Katty cuando él mismo le dijo aquellas cosas horribles al escuchar sus palabras. Se sintió derrotado. Pero ese día no, no iba a dejar que se marchara, quería hablar con ella y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Sí, totalmente claro – dijo quedamente – pero no te dejaré en paz hasta que no escuches lo que tengo que decirte – inquirió firmemente.

-¿Pero no te he dicho ya que me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme? – replicó ella.

-Y a mi me importa una mierda que no quieras escucharme – contestó él levantando el tono, empezaba a fastidiarle esa situación -, si no quieres, te obligaré, porque no voy a descansar hasta que me escuches. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – amenazó acercándose lentamente a ella, hasta quedar casi pegados y la miró firmemente a los ojos, dejando ver una vez más que era él el que dominaba toda situación.

Y ella no pudo resistirse. Sentirlo tan cerca hasta poder percibir incluso el olor del champú que él utilizaba era algo de lo que no podía huir. Y es que seguía colada por él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de lo rastrero que él había sido, no quería irse de allí por nada del mundo.

-¡Otra vez no! – gritó James preocupado - ¡Sal corriendo de ahí, mi pequeña!

-Vaya, hasta a vosotros os cuesta entender las cosas – dijo Sirius -. Os lo repetiré: ese chico tiene…

-¡Sí, ese chico tiene sangre Black y ninguna chica puede resistirse a sus encantos, ya lo sabemos! – le espetamos James y yo cansinos al unísono.

Perdonad la interrupción; como iba diciendo, mi hija se había rendido por completo ante sus encantos, como dice Sirius.

-Está bien – concedió Katty – pero que sea rápido.

-Bien – dijo él satisfecho – sígueme.

Ella no estaba muy segura de querer seguirlo, pero sabía perfectamente que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Ni podía, ni quería. Malfoy la condujo hasta el quinto piso y se paró justo en frente de la pared que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Quiero una sala cómoda en la que poder hablar tranquilamente – ordenó él pasando tres veces por delante de la pared, tal y como debía hacerse.

Dicho esto, la puerta se materializó ante ellos y el chico la abrió.

-Malfoy, no sé si será buena idea… - empezó a decir Katty.

-Entra – ordenó él.

Ante la mirada confusa de ella añadió:

-Katty, tiene que ser aquí, ¿o acaso quieres que el cara rajada nos vea hablando? No tengo muchas ganas de convertirme en su doble recibiendo otro ataque. No creo que sea buena idea que nadie nos vea hablando, así que si has decidido que me vas a escuchar, entra – dijo firmemente.

Y ella aceptó. Entonces la puerta se desmaterializó tras ellos dando paso a una probablemente larga conversación.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo =) muchas gracias a las personas que me leeis, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero como he dicho más arriba, estaba falta de inspiración. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a Kela por betearme tooodos los capítulos!

Hasta el próximo cap!


	10. Morsmordre

Asombrosamente ayer me sentía con muchísimas ganas de escribir y empecé este cap., que acabo de terminar hace un rato. Aviso, contiene un leve lemmon. Este capítulo es muchísimo más largo que el anterior y, espero que os guste.

Para este capítulo, os recomiendo esta canción, que creo que le pega mucho: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Vo_0UXRY_rY quitad los espacios y listo.

Y ya no me enrollo más y os dejo leer.

* * *

**9. Morsmordre**

La Sala de los Menesteres era, en ese preciso instante, un lugar realmente acogedor. Era una estancia no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña. La habitación estaba iluminada por una débil luz, dándole un efecto óptimo a la estancia. No estaba muy amueblada, tan sólo habían dos butacones y unas cuantas estanterías (muy ordenadas) con libros.

-Siéntate y escucha – pidió Malfoy.

-No pienso sentarme, ya te he dicho antes que me dijeras lo que me tenías que decir lo más rápido que puedas – sentenció Katty.

-Está bien – concedió él, sin sentarse, molesto por la situación -. Verás, he estado pensando mucho en aquellas cosas que te dije.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro mucho por ti – dijo ella sarcásticamente -. Ya está, ya te he escuchado, me voy de aquí – alegó dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡No! – gritó él cuando ella daba el primer paso hacia la salida – No he terminado – dijo, y ella se dio la vuelta -. Como te decía, lo he estado pensando mucho y… yo… yo… - nunca se había disculpado, por lo que no atinaba a decir las palabras correctas, y eso le hacía ponerse nervioso, aunque Katty no lo notara.

-¿Y tú, qué? ¿Que te sientes orgulloso por humillarme? ¿Te sientes más hombre por jugar conmigo? ¿Es eso, Malfoy?

-¡Lo siento! – chilló el chico, y ella se quedó de piedra – Lo siento mucho, siento haberte tratado como a una basura, pero es lo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer con todas. Además…

-No me hagas reír, Malfoy, seguramente será uno de tus trucos para engatusar a las chicas. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Conmigo no te va a funcionar nunca más, porque ya sé quién y cómo eres realmente, y me das pena.

-Cállate. No sabes de qué coño hablas – inquirió él tranquilamente, aunque no lo estaba en realidad.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Por favor, Malfoy, todo Hogwarts sabe como las tratas! Yo sólo he sido una gilipollas más del montón que pensó que tal vez tendrías sentimientos y llegarías a sentir algo, por más remoto que fuera, por mi. Y estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada – espetó ella furiosa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero él, la miraba impasible, duro como una roca, en silencio – No sé ni para qué me molesto en decirte todo esto, porque nunca vas a cambiar y seguirás siendo la misma rata de siempre, ahora, si me disculpas, me marcho.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta, temblando como un flan. Estaba muy, muy enfadada. Enfadada y dolida, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y ella quería marcharse de allí rápido para que él no pudiera verla llorar. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, él la detuvo.

-Te quiero – dijo Malfoy, rápido, seco, cortante y decidido, pero alto y claro.

Katty se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras una lágrima traicionera le resbalaba por la cara. Lo miró a los ojos intentando averiguar si estaba siendo sincero. Pero una vez más, él no transmitía ningún tipo de emoción.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó incrédula.

-Que te quiero – repitió él firmemente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Se produjo el silencio. Un silencio que parecía eterno. Al fin, Katty entendió que el bloque de hielo se había derretido. Por su parte, él se sintió derrotado por completo; se había rendido ante ella y no se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho. Esperó pacientemente a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, porque al fin y al cabo no hacía falta. Ella simplemente avanzó hacia él, mientras le caían las lágrimas, lentamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo miró a los ojos y levantó débilmente una mano temblorosa para acariciarle la cara. Él le devolvió la mirada y acercó su cara a la de ella, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada milímetro que avanzaba. Tomó su nuca y su cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Acto seguido la separó ligeramente de él y la besó.

Fue un beso totalmente diferente a cuantos le había dado. Este era tierno y dulce, tenía su propio sabor. Entonces él empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y ella respondió haciendo lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo, James se daba la vuelta indignado para no mirar la escena, y Sirius se acercó a él y le puso la mano cordialmente en el hombro.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, mi querido amigo, acepta que el chico por una vez en su vida está siendo sincero – intento animarlo.

-Pero es mi pequeña… - contestó mi marido apenado.

James sabía de sobra que su amigo tenía razón, y yo también lo sabía. Prosigo; Malfoy y Katty poco a poco se despojaron de sus camisas, despacio, muy despacio, pues consideraban que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y que ese instante debían exhalarlo todo lo posible.

Él la cogió en volandas y la sentó sobre uno de los butacones, que casualmente (más bien la Sala lo hizo) eran reclinables. La observó detenidamente y la admiró en todo su esplendor. La encontró más bella que de costumbre. Tras contemplarla unos instantes, se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su cuello, bajando poco a poco, deteniéndose concienzudamente en sus pechos acomodados en un sujetador negro. Siguió bajando hasta sus muslos y poco a poco bajó hasta encontrarse con sus zapatos y calcetines, los cuales le quitó ligeramente mientras besaba sus piernas. A continuación procedió a quitarle la falda. Estaba ansioso por hacerlo, pero no quiso darse prisa.

Ella lo miraba suplicante, deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo, quería que el tiempo se parara sólo para ellos dos. Una vez se encontró sin falda, se incorporó ligeramente para tomar con sus manos la cara de él.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo mirándole firmemente a los ojos.

Y se fundieron en un cálido y dulce beso. Ella aprovechó a que él estaba recostado encima de ella para desabrocharle el pantalón. Se quitaron el resto de las prendas despacio, como todo lo que habían hecho en aquella habitación. Entonces Katty abrió las piernas dándole paso a Malfoy, que lentamente se introdujo en ella dejando escapar ambos un ligero gemido.

Se fundieron en un solo ser, por primera vez se amaron como era debido, se entregaron el uno al otro sin dejar de besarse ni un solo segundo. Entró y salió de ella con facilidad, cada vez más rápido, ambos sumidos en un mar de caricias, besos y abrazos, subidos en el éxtasis del amor, la felicidad y el placer juntos a la vez. Y al rato, alcanzaron un deseado clímax que fue el más intenso que ninguno de los dos había experimentado jamás, quedando exhaustos sobre el butacón.

Permanecieron unos minutos abrazados, tal y como habían estado durante la representación de su amor. Él la besó tiernamente y, pasados unos cuantos minutos, se vistieron y marcharon a sus respectivas salas comunes, no sin antes darse un beso de los que en mi época se consideraban prohibidos.

Pero la felicidad les duró poco tiempo. Menos de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido imaginar. Desde aquella demostración de amor, apenas se dirigieron unas miradas cómplices por los pasillos. El fin estaba cerca… y él sí que lo sabía.

Faltaban apenas unas semanas para que las clases acabaran, cuando Dumbledore convocó a Harry porque debían ir a por un horrocrux que había conseguido localizar, o, que al menos, tenía más que una ligera idea acerca de su ubicación. El director le pidió amablemente que fuera a recoger su capa invisible y a reunir lo que considerara necesario para el "viaje". Harry corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su capa, polvos de oscuridad (por si acaso) y la botellita de Felix Felicis. Cuando bajó al vestíbulo encontró a Hermione haciendo los deberes con Katty y Ginny.

-Chicas, ¿dónde está Ron? – preguntó.

-¿No está arriba? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-No, vengo de nuestro cuarto y allí no había nadie – contestó Harry.

Pero Ron apareció por el hueco del retrato antes de que ninguno de los cuatro dijera nada más. Harry lo invitó a acercarse y, cuando se hubo sentado y estuvo seguro de que le prestaban toda la atención necesaria, sacó lo que quedaba de Felix Felicis y se la mostró a los presentes.

-Chicos, quiero que os la quedéis – explicó antes de que pudieran formular alguna pregunta -, tengo que ir fuera del colegio con Dumbledore, por unos asuntos que sólo nos conciernen a él y a mí – dijo mirando con complicidad a Hermione, Katty y Ron, de forma que sólo ellos entendieran lo que tenía que hacer -. Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que los mortífagos podrían aprovechar que Hogwarts estará sin la protección de Dumbledore y por eso quiero que os la toméis – hizo una pausa y siguió -, por favor, estad muy atentos esta noche y no os preocupéis por mí, yo estaré bien protegido con él y si algo pasara, necesitaréis toda la suerte del mundo para aguantar hasta que Dumbledore y yo volvamos, ¿queda claro?

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y mi hijo le entregó a Hermione la botellita, eligiéndola a ella por ser la más responsable del grupo y a la que consideraba mejor bruja (no es que pensara que los demás no eran buenos, simplemente la chica era la que mejor actuaba bajo presión y utilizaba mejor su don independientemente de la situación).

-Bien – dijo Harry – ahora tengo que marcharme, Dumbledore me espera.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo. Todos menos Ginny, que se quedó observándolo fijamente y meditando en silencio.

-Buena suerte, Harry – le deseó Katty -, por favor, ten mucho cuidado – añadió dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga.

-Harry, haz todo lo que el profesor te diga – dijo Hermione -, y no te preocupes, nos cuidaremos bien.

-Buena suerte, tío – animó Ron con una sonrisa, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque realmente estaba igual de preocupado que los demás.

-Gracias, chicos, tened muchísimo cuidado vosotros también – contestó Harry -, quiero veros de una pieza cuando vuelva – añadió sonriente.

Pero la persona que más le importaba no dijo ni una palabra. Ginny seguía ahí, mirándolo, como si no supiera cómo debía comportarse en ese momento. Harry la miró, pero tampoco supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces la chica se acercó a él y le plantó tal beso en los labios que poco les faltó a los demás para quedarse boquiabiertos.

-Buena suerte – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y otro abrazo y avanzó hacia el hueco del retrato.

-Harry – llamó Ginny, y él se dio la vuelta y la miró -. Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Y emprendió su camino hacia el despacho del director. Los tres se quedaron mirando a Ginny, que seguía de pie, mirando fijamente el sitio por el que Harry se había ido. No dijo nada, ni sintió nada. En su corazón no había rastro ni de tristeza, ni de dolor. Sabía que tenía que marchar y estaba totalmente convencida de que volvería sano y salvo.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione, que se había acercado a ella.

-Sí, claro – contestó la aludida dándose la vuelta -. Dumbledore no dejará que le pase nada allá adonde tengan que ir.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a preparar lo que podamos necesitar en caso de ataque antes de bajar a cenar, por si acaso – dijo Hermione.

Sus amigos asintieron y fueron todos a sus respectivos cuartos a sacar de sus baúles todo lo necesario. Cogieron sus varitas en primer lugar, y el resto de cosas las pusieron sobre la cama, dejándolas allí para tenerlas a mano cuando volvieran. Entre esas cosas había varios artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, tales como los polvos de oscuridad y gorros protectores. Quedaron en la Sala Común y bajaron los cuatro juntos al Gran Comedor a cenar. Comieron lo justo y lo necesario para tener las pilas bien cargadas por si se producía una batalla. En ausencia de Harry, Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación y decidió lo que iban a hacer en caso de que, tal y como había dicho mi hijo, los mortífagos atacaran el colegio, una vez volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Se sentaron en las butacas y escucharon lo que la chica les decía.

-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – comenzó -: subiremos a por las cosas que hemos preparado y nos reuniremos aquí. Si no hay signos de batalla por ningún lado, esperaremos a estar solos en la sala; entonces saldremos Ron y yo al pasillo a vigilar – miró a Ginny y Katty -, vosotras esperareis aquí.

-¿Pero por qué? – protestaron a la vez.

-Porque Ron y yo somos prefectos y podemos inventar cualquier excusa si pasa algún profesor como, por ejemplo, que nos estamos asegurando de que nadie merodea por los pasillos – explicó, y sus amigos la miraron con extrañeza -. Sé que suena poco creíble, pero al ser prefectos, una de nuestras funciones es asegurarnos de que todos los alumnos de nuestra casa están en sus camas, o al menos en la Sala Común, a partir de ciertas horas – sus amigos asintieron en gesto de aprobación y ella prosiguió -. Si notamos algo extraño, entraremos lo más rápido posible, le daremos un sorbo a la poción y nos pondremos manos a la obra.

Sus amigos escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía, como si trataran de memorizarlo.

-Después de tomar la poción, iré a buscar a la profesora McGonagall y la avisaré del ataque, entonces ella se encargará de avisar al resto del profesorado; mientras tanto tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron – te encargarás de despertar a los chicos y vosotras – se dirigió a Ginny y Katty – os encargaréis de despertar a las chicas. Bajo _ningún_ concepto les dejéis salir de la Sala Común a no ser que sea necesario. Como refuerzo, podrán luchar los alumnos que consideréis más preparados para la lucha, ¿queda claro?

-¿Y qué haremos después de todo ese rollo que has soltado? – preguntó Ron con su habitual desparpajo, a lo que Hermione lo miró mal.

-Venid al Gran Comedor, estaré allí o, al menos, merodeando por ahí – contestó la chica con decisión.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan que Hermione había trazado y se sentaron en las butacas a esperar pacientemente. Pasaron largas horas y nada ocurría. Al final, sólo quedaron ellos cuatro en la Sala Común, por lo que Hermione y Ron salieron al pasillo tal y como habían acordado.

-Tened cuidado – dijo Ginny – no vaya a ser que os pillen por sorpresa – advirtió.

-No te preocupes, lo tendremos – dijo Ron despreocupado, a lo que su hermana lo miró escéptica.

Él y Hermione echaron un último vistazo a la sala y salieron por el hueco del retrato… a esperar junto a él.

-Hermione, tengo sueño, ¿cuándo diablos van a venir? – preguntó Ron molesto.

-Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí vigilando – inquirió ella.

-Podrían habernos avisado… - dijo él, y Hermione no puedo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, y de paso que nos digan cuáles son los malignos planes de quién-tú-sabes – bromeó ella, y él le rió la gracia.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? He estado pensando mucho en que tú y yo…

¡BUM! Una violenta explosión hizo temblar todo el pasillo. Los chicos entraron rápidamente en la sala y Hermione sacó la botellita de su bolsillo.

-¡Chicas, están aquí! ¡Tomad! – gritó ofreciéndole la botellita de poción a sus amigas – Con un trago para cada uno debería ser suficiente para unas dos horas, así que será mejor que las aprovechemos.

Ginny bebió primero, le siguió Katty, después Hermione y por último Ron.

-Me voy a avisar a McGonagall, vosotros despertad a los alumnos. ¡Hasta ahora! – dijo Hermione mientras corría hacia fuera de la sala.

-¡Espera, voy contigo! – se ofreció Ron.

-No, tu despierta a los chicos – contestó Hermione, y ante la mueca de preocupación de su amigo añadió: - estaré bien, llevaré cuidado – y se marchó dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

Todo lo rápido que pudieron, despertaron a los alumnos tal y como habían acordado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos abajo, varita en mano.

-¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros también queremos luchar! – inquirió un alumno de primero.

-Y lo haréis, pero no todos – dijo Katty tranquilamente -, por favor, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso, poneros en pie y venid con nosotros.

Se levantaron más de una docena de alumnos, incluido el chico de primer curso que antes había protestado y siguieron a mi hija y sus amigos. Ron reparó en que el pequeño también los seguía y lo detuvo.

-Ey, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas, enano? – preguntó.

-¡Yo quiero ir!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Te chamuscarían en menos que canta un fénix! – exclamó Ron.

-Vendrá – dijo Ginny muy segura.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntaron perplejos Ron y el chico.

-Sí, pero no ahora, te quedarás aquí y si necesitamos refuerzos, serás el primero en salir – mintió Ginny guiñándole un ojo al pequeño.

-De acuerdo, me iré preparando – contestó contento, y fue a sentarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Ron, Katty y Ginny salieron por el hueco del retrato seguidos de un montón de gryffindors, todos empuñando sus varitas.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – le preguntó Ron a su hermana mientras avanzaban por los pasillos en busca de mortífagos.

-Para que se callara, no tenemos tiempo para interrupciones de ese tipo – contestó Ginny firmemente.

Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de enemigos… ni siquiera se oía más ruido que el de los jóvenes alborotados. Avanzaron hacia el Gran Comedor y, a mitad de camino, se encontraron con Hermione, seguida de Minerva McGonagall en pijama.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? – preguntó la profesora – Aquí no ha podido entrar nadie, si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia – inquirió severa.

-Pero profesora – dijo Hermione -, Ron y yo lo oímos, era una explosión, se lo aseguro – explicó desesperada -, ¡hay mortífagos en el castillo!

-Señorita Granger, no estoy dispuesta a discutir con usted – sentenció Minerva -, ahora mismo todos ustedes regresaran a sus respectivas cas…

-¡BOMBARDA!

Una armadura de metal voló por los aires y todos se pusieron a cubierto. Bellatrix Lestrange reía efusivamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-¡Chicos, a cubierto! – ordenó la profesora y los alumnos obedecieron - ¡_Desmaius_! – bramó.

-¿Ve que teníamos razón, profesora? – dijo Ron con recochineo.

Pero Bellatrix esquivó el ataque y rió con más fuerza. Saltó por la ventana y cayó elegantemente al jardín. Entonces apuntó con su varita al cielo y…

-¡_Morsmordre_!

…invocó la Marca Tenebrosa. Se alejó corriendo por el jardín mientras reía frenéticamente.

-Jodida chiflada de mierda… - murmuró Sirius.

Ante tal inesperada aparición de la mortífaga, la profesora McGonagall puso orden y permitió que los alumnos que estaban fuera de sus casas lucharan si querían, siempre y cuando cumplieran sus órdenes y advertencias. Se dividieron en grupos de tres personas y cada grupo fue por un lado, buscando la acción; tenían que defender el castillo. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, ya que supusieron que irían primero allí. Y Katty…

-¿Dónde está Katty? – preguntó Hermione.

-¿No estaba contigo? – le preguntó Ron.

-No, yo no la he visto desde que me he ido a buscar a McGonagall – respondió ella – Ginny, ¿la has visto?

-Hace rato que no.

Ante tal respuesta, los tres se pusieron nerviosos. Habían decidido no separarse por nada del mundo si pasaba algo en el castillo, y no lo habían logrado cumplir. Sin embargo, Katty estaba bien… y buscaba a sus amigos desesperadamente, vagaba sola por los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Ginny? – llamaba desesperada - ¿Estáis ahí?

Inesperadamente, alguien la agarró por la espalda y la escondió detrás de una armadura.

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorr…

Pero la persona que la había atrapado le tapó la boca. Intentó soltarse pataleando, pero el desconocido era más fuerte que ella y lograba sujetarla.

-Tranquila, soy Draco – susurró; y al ver que mi hija dejó de patalear la soltó.

-¡Draco! – exclamó ella lanzándose al cuello de él y dándole besos por toda la cara, tal y como hacía mi abuela cuando yo era niña.

-Para – ordenó él sujetándola por los hombros -, Katty, esto es peligroso, así que no me andaré con rodeos: esto es para ti – dijo tendiéndole una carta -. Si lo he hecho bien, se abrirá mañana, y solamente tú podrás abrirla – explicó, y Katty lo miró sin comprender.

-Pero… ¿para qué quiero una carta si ya te tengo a ti? – preguntó tímidamente temiendo la respuesta.

Pero no contestó. Agachó la cabeza y miró fijamente al suelo, como si hubiera encontrado algo más interesante que aquella conversación en los cordones de sus zapatos.

-Draco, contesta – exigió levantando con sus manos la cara del chico, obligándolo a mirarla a sus ojos llorosos -, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó él escéptico… y ella lo comprendió.

-Draco, por favor… - suplicó.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme – murmuró con aires de tristeza, pero seguro de lo que decía.

-Draco, no te vayas…

-Lo siento… - murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Ella fue corriendo hacia él, llorando, pero él sacó polvos de oscuridad de Sortilegios Weasley y escapó, con un nudo en el pecho. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarla allí y cumplir su misión costara lo que costara… las vidas de él y sus padres dependían de ello y marchó corriendo a encontrarse con Severus Snape. Dejó atrás a mi hija apoyada en la pared, llorando desconsoladamente porque sabía que aquello era, de momento, el fin. Intentó desesperadamente abrir la carta, pero era totalmente imposible. El encantamiento, o lo que fuera que había hecho Malfoy con la carta, estaba muy bien hecho. Se resignó, limpió sus lágrimas y corrió por el pasillo buscando a sus amigos. Por más dolor que sintiera en aquel momento, la batalla aún no había terminado.

Al cabo de un rato, en la torre de Astronomía, Harry, bajo la capa invisible e inmovilizado por Dumbledore, tuvo la horrible desgracia de presenciar el momento en que Severus le lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_ al director del colegio, cumpliendo la misión que se le había encomendado a Malfoy y que éste no fue capaz de llevar a cabo. Contempló horrorizado, segundos más tarde, cómo Albus Dumbledore caía al vacío desde lo alto de la torre. Se habría echado a llorar en ese mismo instante de no ser porque su cerebro le impedía asimilar la realidad. Corrió tras su antiguo profesor de pociones en busca de venganza. Le lanzó varios ataques que su oponente esquivó con facilidad. Fue cuando le llegó el turno al _Levicorpus_… fue cuando Severus se dio cuenta de por qué Harry era tan bueno en pociones ese año. ¡Y por eso me resultaba familiar la letra del libro! Severus le confesó que él era el Príncipe Mestizo. Ante la perplejidad de mi hijo, Snape y lo demás mortífagos (entre ellos, Draco) escaparon.

Harry corrió hacia una gran multitud que estaba agolpada justo donde el director había caído. Lo contempló unos instantes y se arrodilló junto a él. Le colocó bien las gafas y poco a poco fue asimilando la sumamente dolorosa realidad. Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto… y no iba a volver nunca.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo =)

Si os gusta, dadle al Go!


	11. Adiós

Holaaa! aquí traigo otro capítulo más! en este punto acaba la parte del 6º libro, así que en el próximo empezará la historia del 7º. Prometo acción y misterio... y ya sabeis, click al go! si os gusta =)

mil gracias a mi beta, Kela, por leerse todiiitos los capítulos

* * *

**10. Adiós**

El alma de Albus Dumbledore ascendió escasos segundos después de morir. Desde nuestro cielo, contemplamos como su majestuoso espíritu volaba hacia nuestro mundo, con una resplandeciente aura blanca a su alrededor, deslumbrante, todo un espectáculo. Subió y subió, hasta perderse entre esponjosas nubes de algodón. Pero no subió con nosotros. Ni siquiera pudimos decirle nada. Albus Dumbledore se había ido para siempre… tanto en la Tierra como en el cielo… y, por si os lo preguntáis, os diré que sí… los muertos también podemos llorar. Pero no de pena, ya que al no formar parte del mundo de los vivos, comprendemos el ciclo de la vida como ningún ser mortal llegará a entenderlo nunca, pues no es posible entenderlo hasta que no se está donde estamos nosotros. Sin embargo, nuestro llanto es algo místico, bello… es un reflejo que no perdemos cuando morimos. Pero aún así… llegamos a sentir un ligero dolor.

Aquel día, todo eran lágrimas, todo Hogwarts lloraba la muerte del director. Pero Harry no lloraba… no todavía. El grandísimo dolor que sentía por aquella pérdida, no se manifestaba, no conseguía demostrar sus sentimientos. Y tampoco sabía si quería. Fue un durísimo golpe para él y por más que sus amigos lo abrazaran, no pudo expresar su dolor. Hermione le contó que Katty había quedado inconsciente durante la batalla y que iban a ir a verla después de comer, pero él no quería esperar y decidió ir solo. Avanzó por el castillo intentando evitar a la gente que pasaba por allí, ya que no quería hablar con nadie que no fueran ni sus amigos ni su hermana. Cuando llegó a la enfermería, encontró a Katty llorando encima de una de las camas leyendo un trozo de papel ansiosamente. Al escuchar la puerta, se giró y lo miró suplicante.

-Por favor, Harry, dime que Malfoy no ha matado a Dumbledore – suplicó ansiosa, antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Él no comprendió a qué se refería, ni cómo sabía su hermana lo de Malfoy, así que avanzó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No, Malfoy no ha matado a Dumbledore – contestó, a lo que su hermana suspiró aliviada, pero su alivio duró apenas un segundo -, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Pero Dumbledore sí que ha muerto – sentenció Harry.

Katty se quedó helada al escuchar aquello y siguió llorando desesperadamente. Harry se quedó pensativo unos instantes y reparó en lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre Malfoy nada más entrar a la habitación.

-¿Cómo sabías lo de Malfoy, Katty? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-Pues… - dijo ella dudosa.

-Katty, contéstame – inquirió él con autoridad.

-Harry…

-Contesta – repitió firmemente -. ¿Qué pasa, que volviste a hablar con él? – preguntó molesto - ¿Te contó sus malvados planes, Katty? ¿Eh? – dijo levantando el tono, su dolor se convirtió en enfado - ¿Es eso? ¡Contesta! – exclamó.

-Antes de decir nada… - aventuró a decir ella tímidamente, mientras lloraba – quiero que leas esto – dijo decidida tendiéndole la carta de Draco.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Harry confuso.

-Por favor, lee – suplicó Katty, nerviosa, llorando todavía.

Mi hijo observó a su hermana unos instantes, desconfiado, le echó un rápido vistazo a la carta, comprobando cómo era de larga, tal y como hacía James de joven con los apartados de sus libros de texto. Estaba escrita en una pulcra hoja de pergamino, con la letra un poco temblorosa, denotando nervios en su emisor. La leyó en voz alta:

_Se me acaba el tiempo, así que no me andaré con rodeos. Tengo que cumplir una misión; una misión horrible de la que ya no estoy tan seguro de ser capaz de realizar. Es difícil decirlo, pero en fin, una vez la cumpla se enterará todo el mundo de lo que voy a hacer, así que lo diré sin más: tengo que matar a Dumbledore, y así lo haré. No sé si me atreveré, pero por mi bien y el de mis padres he de hacerlo. Ni te imaginas lo difícil que se me hace incluso pensarlo. Después de eso me iré, me iré para siempre. En cuanto comprendí que ya no había vuelta a atrás, que me tendría que marchar… me decidí a disculparme contigo. Comprender eso me empujó a hacer las cosas bien por una maldita vez en mi vida. Es duro decir todo esto, pero es la verdad. Lo que pasó la semana pasada en la Sala de los Menesteres, tómatelo como una despedida, porque no te puedo ni prometer ni asegurar que nos volveremos a ver. Lo siento, Katty, pero tienes que olvidarte de mí, tienes que hacerlo. Tampoco intentes buscarme, porque es peligroso y lo último que quiero es que te pase algo por mi culpa._

_Adiós, Katty, espero y deseo que esto no sea más que un hasta luego,_

_Te quiere,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD: por si se te ocurre dudarlo aunque sea un segundo, te confirmo que no te mentí acerca de mis sentimientos. En mi vida había tenido nada tan claro._

Cuando terminó de leer, se quedó pensativo unos segundos. No alcanzaba a leer exactamente entre líneas, pero tenía una idea firme sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué coño significa todo esto, Katty? – preguntó.

-Pues… lo que lees.

-Ya, lo que leo… ahora es cuando me explicas por qué demonios volviste a hablar con él después de prometerme que no lo harías – espetó Harry fríamente mientras su hermana sollozaba dolorida.

-Harry, por favor… yo le quiero – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que le quieres? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho contigo? ¡Se ha aprovechado de ti! – exclamó él levantándose de un salto y señalándola – Por Merlín, ¡encima tú te lo has tragado todo! ¡Bien! Con dos tonterías que te dice y tú te las tragas… ¡Esto es increíble! – chilló sarcástico – No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inocente, encima me mientes, me traicionas… ¡A tu propio hermano! En serio, ya no sé que pensar de ti, me has decepcionad…

-¡Basta! – gritó ella, llorando como una magdalena - ¡Basta, por favor! No aguanto que me digas esas cosas tan horribles… Yo le quiero, Harry, le quiero con toda mi alma y tienes que aceptarlo – dijo en pleno llanto, mientras sentía unas puntadas en el corazón -. Y… si te sientes traicionado, lo siento, de verdad, fui muy estúpida al desobedecerte, porque salí mal parada, pero ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque de no haber sido así, nunca hubiera sabido lo que es querer a alguien con locura – sentenció.

-Eso no son más que tonterías. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho contigo? Te ha utilizado, Katty, y lo peor de todo es que no quieres verlo. Y no hace falta que me cuentes qué es "lo que pasó la semana pasada en la Sala de los Menesteres"… porque me imagino lo que es – dijo fríamente – Te ha hecho lo mismo que Seamus Finnigan, y no quieres reconocerlo.

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Joder, Harry, yo sí que no me esperaba esto de ti! ¡Seamus Finnigan me utilizó! – inquirió dolida – ¡Se acostó conmigo y me dejó tirada como una colilla, no sin antes ponerme tales cuernos que no cabía por los marcos de las puertas con esa guarra de Millicent Bullstrode! – exclamó llorando con intensidad, mirando directamente a Harry, él no era el único que estaba furioso en ese momento. Recordar aquello que ocurrió dos años atrás, en cuarto curso, aún le seguía doliendo. Y tampoco entendía por qué su hermano estaba siendo tan cruel con ella.

-¿Que no es lo mismo? – espetó él – Te ha dejado tirada, ¿no lo ves? Se ha ido y no va a volver nunca, ¡ni siquiera se acordará de ti cuando esté sirviendo a su queridísimo amo!

-¿Y qué me dices de la carta? – preguntó Katty

-¿La carta? – repitió Harry - ¿La carta? – insistió – Esa carta no es más que una mentira que te ha contado para que te acuerdes de él y poder regodearse – sentenció.

-¿Y por qué se iba a tomar tantas molestias en escribir todas estas "mentiras", como tú dices, si se ha ido y no puede volver? – inquirió ella segura de lo que decía, pero muy dolida con las duras palabras de Harry.

Ante aquella pregunta, Harry no supo que contestar. Se había quedado sin argumentos, parecía una pregunta totalmente infranqueable y, a esas alturas, la respuesta ya parecía obvia. Por más que se esforzara en buscar argumentos que sostuvieran y demostraran que Malfoy mentía, no los encontraba. Su hermana lo miraba recelosa y enfadada. Sus lágrimas se habían disipado. Entonces mi hijo se encontró con un conflicto interior difícil de resolver. Por una parte, Malfoy siempre había sido un mentiroso y, como le había dicho Katty una semana atrás al rubio, todo Hogwarts sabía cómo se comportaba con las chicas. Sabía de sobra que era un auténtico cerdo en lo que a mujeres respecta. Pero por otra parte, tenía que admitir que aquella vez la situación era distinta, y que sus ojos habían sido incapaces de ver más allá de la situación durante la discusión con Katty sólo por el hecho de que ella estaba con su enemigo de toda su vida en Hogwarts, y ella era su hermana y debía protegerla de tales males, ya que con Seamus Finnigan no había podido hacerlo.

Recordó que cuando todo aquello pasó, se prometió firmemente que ningún otro chico le haría tanto daño como el cabrón de Finnigan. Recordó también que habían dejado de ser amigos por aquello… y también recordó que fue un golpe muy, muy doloroso para ambos. Juró que nunca más dejaría que su hermana sufriera de tal forma por un chico, y lo iba a cumplir costara lo que costara. Sin embargo… el dolor que vio en ella esta vez fue diferente. Entendió por fin que lloraba por querer y ser querida y no poder llevar a cabo su amor. Y entendió que no podía hacer nada por aliviar su dolor, porque Malfoy ya no estaba. Además eso mismo… él no estaba, con lo que se sentía un poco más tranquilo al pensar que, de ser él el que tenía razón, Malfoy no iba a estar allí para hacerle daño, aunque ella sufriera por su ausencia.

Pensó también en Ginny… él también estaría hecho polvo si no pudiera volver a verla nunca más. Pero lo que tenían ellos dos era distinto, era sano, bonito, tierno… o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Y, a decir verdad, no era tan diferente, era la misma historia pero más dolorosa, cada uno de un mundo distinto… mientras que él y Ginny eran del mismo bando. Tras meditarlo durante largos minutos, desistió; no tenía argumentos y empezaba a sentirse horriblemente mal por haber sido tan cruel con su hermana, ya que ni siquiera el diez por ciento de lo que había dicho era lo que sentía realmente. La perdonó sin palabras, se dio cuenta de que en ese momento era él el que debía disculparse. Tras ese largo silencio, miró a Katty dispuesto a pedirle el perdón que merecía.

-Lo siento, Katty – dijo al fin -. Me estaba cegando con la ira. Comprende que es mi enemigo y tú mi hermana y tengo que protegerte. Siento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, dudo que necesites escuchar todo eso en este momento.

-Te perdono – dijo ella tajantemente -. Por supuesto que lo entiendo, es culpa mía por romper la promesa que te hice – se excusó -, pero tuve que hacerlo, Harry, _necesitaba_ hacerlo – explicó, a lo que Harry la miró un poco más comprensivo -. Lo quiero… y ya no está, Voldemort me lo ha quitado… y créeme, no sabe lo que ha hecho. Ya no le tengo miedo, Harry, de verdad que no, estoy más dispuesta que nunca a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para que acabes con él – continuó decidida, limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban con amargura. Nunca había estado tan segura de lo que decía como en ese momento, sí que le tenía miedo en realidad al Señor Oscuro, pero no era ni siquiera la mitad de terror de lo que tenía antes.

Entonces Harry la abrazó estrechamente y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Fue el comienzo de una nueva relación entre ellos dos, estaban más unidos que nunca… e iban a luchar juntos hasta el final.

Por la tarde todos asistieron al funeral del director en los campos del colegio. Harry, Ron, Katty, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron juntos. Allí no faltaba nadie, estaba repleto de gente que apreciaba a Dumbledore. Incluso Dolores Umbridge se había presentado, cosa que indignó a nuestros hijos y a sus amigos, ya que pensaban que aquella mujer no tenía cabida en ese acto. Por primera vez desde la muerte del director, Harry dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, puesto que al fin la realidad le había golpeado, haciéndole entender que no lo iba a volver a ver nunca más y que tenía que aceptar tal ausencia. Fue un funeral precioso, una despedida digna para un mago tan grande. El acto terminó cuando Fawkes, el fénix, voló por encima de todos los presentes, llorando a modo de canto… un canto tan bello y hermoso que sanó los corazones de todos.

Sin embargo, no fue la del director la única despedida del día. Aparte del adiós de Malfoy y Katty; Harry le dijo a Ginny con gran dolor que lo que tenían debía de acabar, al menos por un tiempo, porque si seguían juntos la podía poner en peligro. Y eso es algo que no iba a ser capaz de soportar. Ella no lloró lo más mínimo, simplemente lo comprendió y lo aceptó… aunque sintiera muchísimas ganas de quedarse junto a él. También era un adiós al colegio, ya que ni Harry ni Katty tenían intención de volver… y Ron y Hermione tampoco, habían decidido ir con ellos allá a donde fueran nada más saber que no iban a volver a Hogwarts. El horrocrux que Dumbledore y Harry habían encontrado, que era un guardapelo, había resultado ser falso, y no iban a descansar hasta encontrar el verdadero y el resto de horrocruxes.

Y así finalizaba un curso lleno de alegrías, penas, emociones, aventuras, amores y desamores… pero mis hijos debían volver a Privet Drive para más tarde emprender un camino peligroso y lleno de aventuras.


End file.
